Charmed Meets Buffy and Harry Potter
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: CHarmedHPBuffy- Two girls pop up in the Halliwell manor from another realm. One has a secret that merges three different worlds. Soon to go harry Potter.... Fixed chapters 1&2
1. Default Chapter

"What's next on our list?" I asked.  
  
My friend Prue and I, Piper, were watching taped episodes of our favorite TV show Charmed. We had just finished Oh My Goddess and were going to start another episode.  
  
"Umm. How about Look Who's Barking?" Prue asked looking at our "Must Watch" list. I put the tape in. I accidentally taped the commercials so we talked as one came on.  
  
"How's the arm?" Prue asked.  
  
"Getting better I guess," I said.  
  
When I was about 3 or 4 something happened and I lost feeling in my left arm. Only recently it began to get better. I could lift it a bit, but not too high. After we finished watching the episode Prue started helping me put the tapes in my bag when we were being sucked into the TV. When we hit solid ground I looked around and realized where we were.  
  
"Oh boy," I said.  
  
Then the Charmed three came in, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Me and Prue were just staring at C. Prue.(Charmed Prue).  
  
"I...how......How the hell is she here?!" I asked Prue.  
  
"How the hell should I know Piper? How the hell are we here?" She said to me.  
  
"Wait. Did you just call her Piper?" C. Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Piper this is Prue," I said. "And we don't have the slightest clue how we got here."  
  
"I don't believe it," Piper said.  
  
"Shock me, shock me," Prue said and I hit her. "What would you believe us if you were the Charmed Ones and two kids just popped into your living room?  
  
"Okay. In our realm you don't exist. You are, um, well characters on a TV show. Basically we were packing up our tapes with episodes of your show and then got sucked here," I said.  
  
"Way to say it Pipe," Prue joked.  
  
"Shut up," I told Prue.  
  
"Okay now I totally don't believe it," Piper said.  
  
"I do," Phoebe said.  
  
C. Prue and Piper looked at her.  
  
"What? How could they have made something up like that?" Phoebe defended.  
  
"I knew I liked her," I said to Prue.  
  
"Of course you did. It was Pai-" Prue started then stopped herself. "Never mind."  
  
"Do you two have any proof?" C. Prue asked.  
  
"Okay we'll prove it, but answer one question. What was the last demon you faced?" Prue asked.  
  
"Banshee," Phoebe answered.  
  
"Look Who's Barking. Alright. Quote from each of you?" I asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright Prue. Where do I start," Prue thought. " How could I resist a guy who put up posters to find me."  
  
Prue nodded and smiled.  
  
"Piper: We went, we saw, we didn't quite conquer," I said. "God Natalie was cocky and annoying."  
  
Piper laughed.  
  
"Phoebe: No, I'm no angel. I could probably introduce you to one though," Prue said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Any more proof?" I asked.  
  
"How much do you exactly know about us?" C. Prue asked.  
  
My face turned Pale. I just realized something.  
  
"Hold on. Need to sidestep with Prue here," I said then pulled Prue into the other room.  
  
"We're in between two episodes. Guess which one is after Look Who's Barking?"  
  
"Oh shit. We're screwed!" Prue said a little too loudly.  
  
"Shut up. Okay, I couldn't even handle watching it on TV without crying. Do you think I could handle it in REAL LIFE!?!?!?" I said.  
  
"Okay. We need to relax, and think clearly. Do you think we could change the future so All Hell Breaks Loose doesn't happen?" Prue asked.  
  
"Oh that Bloody Brilliant. Then Wyatt might go Poof. I for one would like the kid to live," I said.  
  
"At the exception of losing Leo and getting Chris," Prue said looking in my eyes.  
  
"Don't blackmail me. We have to let things play out Prue," I said.  
  
"I'm so not blackmailing you," Prue said.  
  
I walked back into the room.  
  
"I wasn't blackmailing you," Prue repeated.  
  
"Okay I tend to think that Talking about my BF leaving to become an elder is blackmail Prue," I said.  
  
"Who is becoming an Elder?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hold on a second.... We can change what happens Piper," Prue said to me.  
  
"At what costs? What about Rose?" I said in code so they wouldn't know about their future. "Let the source kill her. Sure go ahead. Think about all the things in season 4. None of that will happen. Once again I bring up the baby," I said then sat on the couch next to Piper and across from Phoebe and C. Prue.  
  
"Now who's blackmailing?" Prue muttered as she sat on the couch.  
  
"We need to get home, soon. Preferably within this week," I said.  
  
"Why the short notice? These things take time," Phoebe said.  
  
"You wanted to know how much we know about you. We're know everything up to two years of your future," I said.  
  
"Piper!" Prue said to me.  
  
"What? Do you want to be here?" I asked.  
  
Prue cursed under her breath then sunk back into the couch.  
  
"So you know what's going to happen in like 3 months?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah," Prue said. "Sadly enough."  
  
"Prue," I warned. "Besides I need to get back before a week because I have that anniversary, and that doctors appointment."  
  
"Anniversary of what?" C. Prue asked.  
  
"Me and Leo's anniversary," I said. " Different Leo obviously."  
  
"Why would you want to go to the doctors? I mean they are annoying, and they're their own kind of evil," Phoebe grimaced.  
  
I told her about my arm. Prue yawned and looked at her clock.  
  
"Damn. It's 3 Am. Guess we stayed up later than we thought watching eps," Prue said.  
  
"What do you mean. It's only 1 Am?" Phoebe said.  
  
"2 time zones ahead of you," I answered. "I'm still awake though. Maybe we could watch some here."  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going to bed. I have to go to the club early tomorrow." Piper said then went upstairs.  
  
"I guess we should head in too," Phoebe said standing. "VCR's over there."  
  
"Do you have any popcorn?" Prue asked. ***** 


	2. Voldemort, Buffy, and Leo

It was about 20 minutes after Phoebe and C. Prue went upstairs that the two were watching eps. again. Blinded By the White lighter was playing and we were eating popcorn while watching the TV screen focusing on the events taking place.  
  
Eames: Well, this is boring. What kind of lame White lighter do you have? Witch: They must be on to you now  
  
"Eames is too cool," I said.  
  
"Cool clothes too," Prue said grabbing popcorn, her eyes not moving from the screen.  
  
Natalie: I suggest you channel your anger toward the warlock you're meant to vanquish. Now, first... Prue: Okay, could we just have a moment to process this, please? Natalie: No. It's time you stopped focusing on yourselves and started focusing on Eames. You must prepare yourselves for battle. Mentally, physically, sartorially.  
  
Me and Prue threw popcorn at the TV.  
  
"It's only a TV show you two," A voice said from behind us.  
  
We both whipped around and were facing Leo.  
  
"God, Leo don't scare us like that," I said.  
  
We went back to the TV Screen. Leo sat on the couch behind us. It switched to the "training" scene. Prue ran up a wall.  
  
"Totally you," I said to Prue.  
  
"Imagine Shannon doing that. Bet she hated that," Prue smirked.  
  
"You're evil, and technically you insulted Prue," I said.  
  
"Shannon. Prue. Big difference," Prue said.  
  
Soon after it was to the part where Natalie was dieing. Then the Episode ended and another started. Dr. Griffiths came on the screen. Me and Prue instinctively dove fro the stop button. The TV went Blue. Leo looked at us with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Future," I said.  
  
Prue added, "And not exactly in the mood to cry."  
  
Leo motioned them to sit on the couch. The did as told.  
  
"You two know what's going to happen soon don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Prue asked slyly.  
  
"Because the elders also do. You see, you two are a part of a prophesy. You were supposed to come after a Charmed One's death, but seeing as no one had died........" Leo trailed off.  
  
"Take us to the Elders," Prue said.  
  
"What?" Leo asked in shock.  
  
"Take us to Elder land. We need to talk to them," Prue said  
  
"Uh I can't," Leo said.  
  
"Listen Leo. From what We have seen in the future, the Charmed Ones lives are pretty damn good. We don't want to change any of that. Hell they go though a hell of a lot of bumps in the road. More than anyone should, but we need to keep the future the way it is. Or the world is screwed. Literally," I said standing up.  
  
I walked over to my Bag with the tapes in it and took out a binder. I turned to a page with two pictures. One of Piper in Cole's alternate reality and one of her and Leo before Wyatt.  
  
"Death never gives up a claim. Do you want your future to be like this," I said pointing to the Centennial Picture," Or this?" I pointed to the other one.  
  
Leo sighed. "I'll go talk to them. I'll be back."  
  
Leo orbed out.  
  
"Nicely put," Prue said.  
  
"Thank you it felt good," I said.  
  
"I feel a but coming on," Prue said.  
  
"I'm resisting the urge to yell at him for what's to come. After seeing what happened in Oh My Goddess it's killing me," I said plopping back on the couch next to Prue.  
  
"Who ever said Life was easy hasn't met us have they?" Prue asked.  
  
"A quote that fits this moment. The hardest thing in this world..... is to live in it," I said.  
  
"Blessed be to that sister," Prue said.  
  
"It isn't going to be easy going back is it?" I asked.  
  
"I think we both know that answer Piper. I wonder what Faith would say in a moment like this," Prue joked.  
  
"She would say. Reliving the Charmed Ones good deeds, sweet," I joked.  
  
"I love that quote. Reliving Angel's good deeds, You are in Hell. Wicked," Prue said.  
  
"Or, Dude you just saved a puppy," I said. "Or even better when Angelus was fighting Angel and He went: Does anyone else sense a battle with their inner ego going on here?"  
  
"Or even better, to lighten the situation. A quote from the one person we despise, but have learned to love. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually thinks he checks with the Elders?" Prue joked.  
  
"Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks. Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders," I played along.  
  
We both laughed. Then our giggles died down.  
  
"We are never going to sleep are we?" I asked.  
  
"Doubt it. Besides, were like the slayers. We don't need to sleep that much," Prue joked.  
  
We turned on a little reading lamp and curled on the couches with our binders filled with Fan Fictions. I was reading A Murder's Daughter by DragonKatGal from Fanfiction.com. I was in deep with the story. It was a fight scene. Then Leo orbed in. We didn't notice until he spoke.  
  
"I talked to them," He said.  
  
I yelped and jumped up.  
  
"God Leo. Give me a heart attack," I said then picked up my binder and sat back down.  
  
"What's up with you?" He asked.  
  
"She's reading a story about Buffy being Voldemort's daughter," Prue answered. "Gets her all jumpy."  
  
Leo stiffened and tried, but failed, to hold a cringe at Voldemort's name. I got a look of shock on my face.  
  
"No no no no no! Don't you tell me that Buffy Summers the Vampire slayer, and Voldemort the Big bad, Exist here too!" I said.  
  
"How do you know about them?" Leo asked.  
  
"Okay need to breathe. Breathe.....I am definitely not sleeping," Prue said.  
  
"Once again," Leo asked getting angry. "How do you know about that?"  
  
*****  
  
Leo left again to talk with the Elders. Prue sat on the couch taking in the fact that Buffy existed and that Voldemort was real. Me on the other hand was pacing around.  
  
"So Harry, Ron, Hermione exist in England. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Angel, Spike, and the rest of them Exist in Sunnydale and LA. Okay I can handle this. How again can I handle this?" Prue asked me.  
  
"Spike might not exist Prue. He died remember? Amulet, First, crater. I am getting a bigger migraine than ever. Even worse when Leo became a you know what. Worse than when I moved away from Leo. Worse than when I couldn't use my arm at all. Totally worse than when I found out about the seer and Cole. Okay I need some aspirin," I said walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"So that means they.......we.....it can't possibly........ Okay let's go look for that aspirin," Prue said standing.  
  
Leo orbed in stopping us.  
  
"It seems the Elders may have been wrong," Leo said.  
  
"It's about bloody time they were wrong... I just said bloody didn't I?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sorry," I said. "You're turning into me."  
  
"Alright first thing when we get back to our home. No Spike for awhile," Prue said. "It's for our own good."  
  
"They mixed up the prophecy. There was more to it. It was lost-" Leo started.  
  
"It was lost over time. Takes time to find it. Contact Albus, Giles, the Council, Powers that be, Ministry of Magic, whoever. So basically were stuck here?" I said.  
  
"Afraid so," Leo said.  
  
My stomach flopped. The images of Shax killing C. Prue and the bulled firing into Piper's stomach filled my mind.  
  
"Okay I need water, aspirin, ice, and a few bodyguards," I said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Why the bodyguards?" Prue asked.  
  
"So I can sleep. You don't think that I am going to sleep knowing that Angelus, the first, and The dark lord are out there roaming around do you?" I said.  
  
Leo looked at them with an expression that said "Sorry , but I don't think that your going to like this."  
  
"If you are telling us that the new prophecy has something to do with those people that Piper just named, say yes so we can go to the Elders and have a little chit- chat," Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't feel so good," I said sinking against the wall to the ground.  
  
"I'll take you two to the Elders in 20 minutes. Be ready," Leo said then orbed out.  
  
"Piper," Prue tried, but couldn't find the words.  
  
I just found out that we were placed in the other realm to hide us from Voldemort, Prue and me are sisters (Related by our "powers"), that we are supposedly the Chosen Two that if the First or Voldemort got our power the world would be screwed, and that the only reason we are back here is because Voldemort was about to strike that night because he discovered who we were.  
  
"He's leaving something out," Prue said.  
  
"He killed her," I said quietly.  
  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Come on," Prue said helping me up.  
  
We eventually fell asleep on the couch, but, unknown to all of us, the charmed ones heard the whole conversation.  
  
***** 


	3. My Leo Visits

The oceans waves glistened in the sunlight. I walked down the beach. Someone swiftly wrapped their arms around my waist with the most gently touch.  
  
"Hey sweetness," he whispered into my ear.  
  
I turned and faced the one who I loved.  
  
"Leo," I said my voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I guess you haven't heard," he said walking a little closer.  
  
"Heard what? How are you here? Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
He put his hand on my face and I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Something happened. I died sweetie," He said softly.  
  
A single tear trickled down my face and he wiped it off.  
  
"It's alright. Everything is alright. I'm here."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"You have to wake up now. It's time for me to go."  
  
"When will I see you?" I asked.  
  
"Soon. Until next time, Kat," He kissed me lips then slipped my lost ring on my finger.  
  
I awoke and saw that the sun was up and Prue was still asleep. The memories of the dream flooded into my mind. It was him. He was the only one who called me Kat. So it was true then. My love, was dead. Another tear went down my face. He wasn't here this time to wipe it off.  
  
"It was just a dream," I told myself.  
  
I didn't believe it though. I got up and went to the downstairs bathroom. I turned on the cold water and washed my face.  
  
'Today is going to be a long day,' I thought.  
  
Boy was I right. Prue and I were the first in the kitchen. We were still searching for a way out of here. I wanted to tell Prue about my dream, but something was holding me back.  
  
"Okay I have to tell you something," I finally said.  
  
"What?" She asked looking up.  
  
"Leo came to me in my dream last night, My Leo of course," I said.  
  
"What did he say?" Prue asked.  
  
I had this history of having my dreams become truth.  
  
"He said that he died. When I asked if I would see him again he said soon. Then he slipped a ring on my finger from when we were together. I gave it to him before I moved," I said.  
  
"Like that ring?" Prue asked holding up my hand.  
  
There was the ring. Right on the finger that he had placed it on. The ring I hadn't seen for 5 years about.  
  
"Oh my god," I said standing. "How the hell? That means he was telling the truth."  
  
"Piper, you can't assume he's dead. Sure the ring is a huge hint but...." Prue said. "I really didn't sound convincing did I?"  
  
"Nope. I don't even think there is a way to convince me with this on my finger," I said.  
  
"Let me see it," Prue said.  
  
I back sat down and she looked at the ring. It had the triquetra on the middle and the band was a rope design. The inside said: to my love Kat.  
  
"He give it to you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered taking my hand back.  
  
"He has good taste. Imagine what the wedding ring will look like," Prue said leaning back.  
  
"I can't really marry a dead guy Prue," I said getting frustrated. "If we only didn't come here. I could check if it has happened. I wouldn't like to knock on his door one day then find out he's dead. I mean I really need to know if he's dead or not, right now."  
  
"Who died?" Phoebe asked coming in. "Well, who else died?"  
  
"We don't know," Prue said.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked.  
  
I explained the dream to her.  
  
"Love the ring," Phoebe said. "Imagine the wedding ring."  
  
"Exactly what I said," Prue laughed.  
  
"Talk to Leo when he gets back. He might know," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"I don't think were exactly on good terms at the moment," I said.  
  
Phoebe instantly realized. "Oh."  
  
"To bad Pai-" Prue started.  
  
"Not yet," I said. "Wait till after the funeral."  
  
*****  
  
Same beach. Same ocean. Same gentle touch.  
  
"Its time to go Kat," he said again.  
  
"When will we be able to do this? For real?" I asked.  
  
"Soon my love."  
  
I woke up from my nap on the couch.  
  
"What the hell is Soon supposed to mean," I asked aloud.  
  
"Usually means it's going to happen in a short amount of time," Prue smirked walking in.  
  
"You don't have to be a smart ass," I said.  
  
"It's who I am," Prue sat on the couch across from me. "What were you wondering about?"  
  
"He was in my dream. I asked when we would be ale to do this in real life. He said soon," I explained.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. Hadn't really seen you," I said to him before he could say anything.  
  
"Right back at you," He said.  
  
"Now that that's cleared up. So he came to you in your dream, again, and said that you would be together in real life?" Prue asked.  
  
"Soon," I added.  
  
"Soon," Prue said. "How long is soon?!"  
  
"Or how soon is now," I smirked.  
  
"Now who's being the smart ass," Prue said.  
  
"Touche," I said.  
  
"Okay. What are you two talking about?" Leo asked sitting on the other end of my couch.  
  
We explained it all to him.  
  
"Tonight if he come again, ask for something else. If he gives something to you and it's there when you awake, he' probably telling the truth," Leo said.  
  
"Alright," I said.  
  
*****  
  
We met on the beach. Sitting on a blanket, resting in each other's arms. He took out a box.  
  
"I thought you might need more proof. I was thinking of sending it to you for your birthday, but I didn't make it. So Happy Birthday," he said.  
  
I opened the box. There was a necklace, and an old dog collar. The necklace was  
  
Melinda's. The dog collar was our dog Prujo's. We hand her while Melinda was alive.  
  
"Awake. We shall be together soon. In your realm," he said.  
  
I woke up holding the box. I looked over at the sleeping Prue. I woke her up.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"He's telling the truth," I said.  
  
*****  
  
"How do you know he's telling the truth though?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo, Phoebe, Piper, and us two were in the living room.  
  
"Okay I had a sister Melinda. We moved after she died. This is her necklace. She was buried in it. The collar was our old dog who got put to sleep. He couldn't have gotten these," I said.  
  
"And yet your holding them," Piper said.  
  
"Yea," I said.  
  
***** 


	4. Sward Fights and Facing my past

While we researched the Leo situation, and our getting back to our realm, Paige entered the scene. Things went better than in the beginning of the fourth season. When she moved in, we were still stuck in the realm.  
  
*****  
  
Clinging of swards filled the air. Prue and I were practicing because we needed to since we hadn't fought like this since we got here. Everyone was out so we decided, now's better than never. My arm strengthened while time passed at the manor. I could actually use it as if I always could.  
  
"No way," I said as we fought.  
  
"Chris...looks like.....them.....He could be.........Wyatt," Prue said as she advanced on me.  
  
"Brad Kern isn't that way..........Chris is........Evil......Why would he kill his.......own father......Wyatt doesn't even..........trust him. Wouldn't Wyatt trust himself?" I said as I went on the defensive.  
  
"Good point. Different topic........... Your choice," Prue said as she went of the defensive as I advanced on her.  
  
"Alright....Why the hell are we here?.....Moldy-Wart is not attacking..........The first is over.......with.......If the Elders....brought us here..........they can totally bring us..........back!" I said as I knocked Prue's sward away and tripped her to the ground.  
  
I put the sward to her neck. She giggled.  
  
"So that's everything, huh? No weapons....No friends....No hope. Take all of that away.....what's left?" I quoted.  
  
"Me," A voice said from behind.  
  
They turned and was facing Buffy, the Scooby's, and the charmed ones.  
  
"Hey it's deadboy senior," Prue said as I helped her up.  
  
Xander and Faith gave a short laugh. Angel on the other hand gave a low Growl.  
  
"You had a sward to her throat then you help her up?" Xander asked.  
  
"Dueling. We were fighting then she won. Winner says it," Prue said grabbing her sward.  
  
"Right," Buffy said.  
  
"They were. They're sisters," Piper said walking in.  
  
"Oh," Xander said. "Are you all like related? You all look alike."  
  
"We wish," Prue said laughing.  
  
"Well how did you know that Angel said?" Buffy asked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Angel added," We didn't tell anyone."  
  
"TV," I answered plainly.  
  
"Huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"You're on TV in our realm. So are they," Prue said. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer on FX 5-& 6. Charmed on WB Sundays at 7. Put them together and you got sweetness,."  
  
"Ignore her. Why are you all here?" I asked.  
  
"Hellmouth closed new one here," Giles answered.  
  
"I thought you said there was one in Cleveland. Oh who cares, we changed the shows too much already," Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
"Charmed, Check. Buffy, Check. Harry Potter, nope," I said.  
  
"Two down, one to go. I don't like this," Prue said.  
  
We were in the kitchen. I was surfing the web for info on how to get back to our realm. Prue was trying to find out if it was really Leo & if he really died with the book and her mind. She was looking at the ring while I typed.  
  
"Are you sure it's the right ring?" Prue asked.  
  
"Look at the engraving on the inside. If it says to my love Kat than its it," I said still typing.  
  
"There is no clue on how he could do this. Unless he's the dream sorcerer," Prue said.  
  
"Hey! My boyfriend is not some evil freak, Thank You very much," I argued.  
  
"You know what I meant," Prue said.  
  
"Okay I'm not getting anywhere. Wanna blow off some steam?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
  
Prue grabbed the swards. " Backyard. Let's go." *****  
  
"Who's the baddie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's more like who it's not," Willow said.  
  
"Everyone's getting together and joining forces," Giles said.  
  
"I'll get the book," Piper said getting up.  
  
Piper went into the kitchen and grabbed the book. She saw through the kitchen window the two fighting.  
  
"They're pretty good," Buffy said coming in.  
  
"I guess they are," Piper said still watching.  
  
*****  
  
"Once again.... My boyfriend is not evil," I said as I blocked Prue's move.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Phoebe with Cole," Prue said.  
  
"You're comparing me to a situation with that evil bastard. God Prue I thought you had more class."  
  
"We have to think of all possibilities."  
  
"Sounding like the blimp Prue."  
  
"Thanks Piper."  
  
We fought for awhile in silence.  
  
"What's the deal with Melinda?" Prue out of nowhere asked.  
  
I dropped my sward.  
  
"Sorry. Shouldn't have asked," Prue said sitting down for a break.  
  
"It's alright," I said. "I gotta tell you sooner or later."  
  
*****  
  
After the story we started fighting hand-to-hand to get our minds off of Melinda.  
  
"So you still going out with the Source?" I teased.  
  
"No," Prue answered.  
  
"Aubrey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Hell No!"  
  
"Who?" I asked dodging a swift move.  
  
"You're going to kill me," Prue said as she jumped over one of my kicks.  
  
"Promise. Maybe a bit of yelling but no killing," I said.  
  
"Coy," Prue said.  
  
I froze.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?" I practically screamed.  
  
"That's what I was expecting," Prue said.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're talking about the Coy. My boyfriends brother?" I asked.  
  
"If I say no will it make you happy?" Prue smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You're going out with Coy. Oh my god," I said. "I have so gotta tell everyone when we get back."  
  
"No one knows about Coy or Leo for that matter," Prue said smiling.  
  
We started walking inside. As we closed the door I smiled.  
  
"Damn. Well I still can tell the Scooby's. They obviously know who they are," I smirked than started upstairs to get my bag from the attic where we left it awhile back.  
  
She raced upstairs after me to finish the conversation. When a crash was heard upstairs the people in the living room immediately got up. Only Buffy, Faith, and the Charmed Ones went upstairs to the attic.  
  
"Prue," I said my voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Right there in front of me stood the man who had killed Melinda, Voldemort. He took out a wand.  
  
"Oh puh-lease. Who uses a wand?" Prue said.  
  
Voldemort aimed it at me. I stood still waiting for the strike. I knew all the spells.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
I held up my hand.  
  
"Addensare," I said aloud.  
  
The spell bounded off the barrier and hit Voldemort.  
  
"You are so teaching me that one," Prue said.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper asked coming in.  
  
"Leave," I said.  
  
They stayed.  
  
"Go! Now!" I said.  
  
They reluctantly closed the door, but I could tell that they still stood behind the door waiting to strike. Voldemort stood.  
  
"You've grown more powerful since our last meeting, Kailie," He smirked.  
  
"Who the hell is Kailie?" I asked.  
  
"You are. Kailie Potter. If I can't get Harry, his sister will do," Voldemort said.  
  
"I am so kicking Leo's dead ass for not telling me when I get out of this," Prue and I said at once.  
  
I grabbed Prue's hand. Unknown to the Charmed Ones. They had Wicca's in the house.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Whenever you are," Prue answered.  
  
"La dea di fuoco e l'acqua ci protegge," I mumbled and a barrier surrounded us.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand again.  
  
"3...2...1.." I said.  
  
"Expelliarmus," We said holding the hands that weren't clasped together at the dark lord.  
  
He wand flew away.  
  
"Stupid children," Voldemort said then took out another wand.  
  
We still held our hands up. Wind started to pick up in the attic.  
  
"You want to go Glinda. We'll go," Prue whispered bringing a smile onto my face  
  
"K.C.?" I asked.  
  
"He's a human Piper," Prue said.  
  
"Humans don't kill. He's evil. You know the whole Dark lord thing sums the evil thing up," I said.  
  
We dropped our hands. We took off our necklaces and Voldemort started to gain power. We clasped our necklaces together in our hands. Once again we held our hands up.  
  
"For Wyatt," I said.  
  
"For Wyatt," Prue said.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," All three voices said together.  
  
Voldemort flew back. Even with the protective shield around the two, they still got hit by the curse and flew backwards. ***** 


	5. Comatose with the Angel of Death

The people waiting outside rushed in. Buffy and Faith looked at the Charmed Ones and nodded. The Charmed Ones went over to the big bad while Faith and Buffy went over to the two. Each checked for a pulse. Buffy could have sworn she felt the faintest flutters from the girl's neck. She looked at Faith who obviously felt the same. They checked for breathing and heard Shallow and Pained breaths.  
  
"Big Bad's dead. How are they?" Paige asked.  
  
"They're barely alive," Faith said.  
  
"Leo!" The three yelled into the air.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other as if the three were nuts. They were proven wrong when Leo orbed in.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked then saw the two. "What curse?"  
  
"Sounded like Abracadabra," Buffy said.  
  
"Avada Kedavra?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yea," Piper said.  
  
"They dead?" Leo asked.  
  
"Barely alive," Faith answered.  
  
"I can't heal them. They survived the killing curse. Only one other person has survived it. For non-magic folk I don't know how," Leo said.  
  
Phoebe looked at the two's hands which were still clasped together. She walked over and gently undid their fingers and pulled out two necklaces.  
  
"Holy Shit," Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"Before they barely did anything. They clasped the two necklaces together, and they survived the killing curse. Look at the necklaces," Phoebe said holding them up.  
  
Two parts of the triquetra fitted perfectly together. Each necklace had half of a triquetra.  
  
"Well we can't sit around and wait for them to die," Buffy said bringing them back to the present situation.  
  
"They'll recover. It will take a lot of time. Perhaps even weeks for them to begin to even wake up. We should just put them in a bed and wait," Leo said.  
  
"What did that guy mean about Kailie? I mean isn't her name Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"And who the Hell is Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
  
"Huh?" Leo asked.  
  
"They said 'For Wyatt' before saying the curse," Faith said.  
  
"We got bigger problems," Buffy said.  
  
She faced Voldemort who was rising again.  
  
"How did he survive?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He didn't," Leo stated.  
  
Death Eaters came crashing in and started to take Voldemort away in hopes to save their master. The room grew silent as the Death Eaters left with out causing a fight. Faith and Buffy each picked up a girl.  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My room. I'll sleep on the couch," Phoebe said.  
  
They walked to Phoebe's room and set the two on the bed. All went downstairs to explain to the anxious group what happened. A someone appeared in front of the girls.  
  
"It's time to talk," he said then disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
It was a meadow with a stream going around it. Trees and birds all over.  
  
"Why do I sense a whole 'Faith getting high on mystical drugs and having a joined dream with Angel' thing going on here," Prue's voice said to herself aloud.  
  
"Because it is, sis," I said coming up.  
  
"At least this isn't like the angel-angelus thing," Prue said.  
  
"Wouldn't be so quick to say that," a mans voice said from behind them.  
  
*****  
  
"Knock you out," Prue's voice mumbled as her head turned in the restless sleep.  
  
Leo sat next to the two waiting for them to wake. He knew that their sleep wouldn't be peaceful.  
  
"Angel.....death......." Piper's voice said from next to Prue.  
  
Leo's wife Piper walked in.  
  
"The group is going to come back tomorrow so we can solve the demon group problem tomorrow," Piper said walking over to her husband.  
  
"Death..." Prue muttered.  
  
"Is that normal?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing is normal about these two. Something is up," Leo said.  
  
"Speaking of something being up. They are going to kill you Leo Wyatt," Piper said.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"They found out that little Piper over there is really Kailie Potter," Piper said to get her husband to react.  
  
"I'm dead," he said. "All over again."  
  
*****  
  
"Angel of Death. Pleased to make your acquaintance," The angel said sticking out his hand for us to shake it.  
  
"No thank you," I said backing away and turning around on my heel.  
  
"Only one of you is leaving here," he said.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
*****  
  
"Which one lives?" Piper's voice muttered barely able to be understood.  
  
"Which one dies?" Prue's voice muttered just as soft.  
  
"That can't be good," Leo said.  
  
Leo orbed out.  
  
*****  
  
"You're choice," the Angel said.  
  
"Do you want me to call you Angel or should we call you ass hole?" Prue asked.  
  
"I prefer Angel thank you," he said. "A day's time to decide. I'll be back."  
  
He walked off into the forest. I faced Prue. I saw her eyes in there. Melinda's eyes had the same look as Prue's.  
  
*****  
  
Piper went to bed. Phoebe came in to grab some PJ's. Piper had told her about them talking in their sleep.  
  
"Why not both?" Prue whispered.  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
"Angel of death never gives up a claim, you know that," Piper muttered back.  
  
"Piper!!! Paige!!!! Leo!!!!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Everyone came in.  
  
"I know why they haven't waken up," Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"Once again, Who's to live," Young Piper muttered.  
  
"Who's to die," Prue muttered.  
  
"Angel of death is after one of them," Phoebe said.  
  
Leo orbed out again. The two, although in a deep coma-like sleep, started muttering parts of their conversations out loud. The Charmed Ones sat close and listened.  
  
*****  
  
"It's always about the blood," Prue said to me.  
  
"You're turning cryptic on me. Just as long as you don't start talking like Natalie I'm cool," I smiled.  
  
"Here's where the decision making begins," Prue said.  
  
"We both suck at that too. If that was a class I would be getting a big fat F," I said leaning against the rock and feeling a breeze blow across.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand What B. was going though in The Gift," Prue muttered skipping a rock on the stream.  
  
*****  
  
Leo orbed in with a man who had a long white beard and was dressed like a fairy tale wizard.  
  
"Leo who is this?" Paige asked.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. I'm from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Which one is Kailie?" He asked.  
  
"The one on the left," Piper said.  
  
"So who's Harry anyway?" Phoebe asked.  
  
*****  
  
I sat in silence next to Prue.  
  
"Don't think that," I said.  
  
"Thoughts are supposed to be private," Prue said. "Buffy and the charmed ones all learned that."  
  
"Well I don't get the same effect," I siad turning and looking Prue in the eyes. "Let me finish the song."  
  
"He is not dead," Prue said.  
  
"Now you think that. Let me finish. Think of what was in your mind earlier. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that out loud."  
  
Prue looked me in the eyes. She started to open her mouth then shut it.  
  
"Listen to me got it. Remember this. Greenish Brown, female sheep. lleps and Church bells," I said.  
  
"Alright no need to yell at me. I already knew," Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell are they talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's a code I'm guessing," Albus said.  
  
"So you're here for is she survives to take her to meet her brother?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes. Kailie is the only family that Harry really has," Albus said.  
  
***** We sat, looking each other in the eyes. We closed our eyes and talked in our minds, a more peaceful way.  
  
I can't let you Piper.  
  
Prue, let me finish me and Leo's song.  
  
You want to turn out like traveling solder? To the point of dying.  
  
Prue.......that's what he meant. Soon.  
  
You think. No you still have to meet Harry, your brother. I am so pissed that you turn out to be Harry Potter's older sis.  
  
So are you, by power that is. Since were sisters by powers than you are, in a weird way, related to Harry.  
  
The Angel stepped out.  
  
"It is time," He said.  
  
Promise you will do what you said Piper?  
  
Swear. Blessed be.  
  
Blessed be.  
  
"For Wyatt," I smiled.  
  
"For Wyatt," Prue said then added to me. Fight. Don't let it win. I'll be waiting for you Kailie.  
  
As will I Kaye. Now were sisters truly, by name.  
  
***** 


	6. Meeting Harry

Prue's eyes opened and she took a breath in.  
  
"Woah. Head rush," Prue said.  
  
Prue looked at Albus.  
  
"Hey Albus," Prue said sitting up.  
  
"How did you know?" Albus asked.  
  
"Whole other realm thing. You should see the Harry Potter movies. They're great," Prue joked.  
  
"Uh," Piper said turning her attention to Kailie.  
  
Prue felt for a pulse. It was strengthening.  
  
"Oh my god. It's working!" Prue said.  
  
"What is?" Paige asked.  
  
"We made up this spell/ ritual thing. It's working. We got some of it from a Buffy and a charmed episode," Prue said  
  
*****  
  
I sat there with my eyes closed concentrating on the words in my mind.  
  
Power of the fire rise,  
  
power soaring through the skies.  
  
Come to me,  
  
I call you near.  
  
Blood to fire,  
  
I summon thee.  
  
Blood to power return to me.  
  
*****  
  
Prue told everyone to leave the room. Now the only one's who reamained were Her and Harry. Leo orbed Harry here. Each held a hand.  
  
"She's really my sister?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Prue said.  
  
Harry was thinking of something.  
  
"Don't think that. She'll like you. She already loves you," Prue said.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"She knows a lot about you. Relax," Prue said.  
  
"How are you calm? She may die," Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Kailie will not die. She made a promise. Never broke one before. She better not start now."  
  
*****  
  
Destiny is something only few can see,  
  
the people who see,  
  
can make it be.  
  
Destiny was given,  
  
not to be taken to waste.  
  
Return my soul,  
  
through time and space..  
  
*****  
  
I felt my own body again. Two hands in mine. I didn't open my eyes. I just let out a breath. The hand on my right released. Some one glided their finger up and down my nose.  
  
"Gilli-bean. Not now. I'm tired," I joked.  
  
She kept doing it.  
  
"This better be good. If I don't hear-" I said opening my eyes then stop when I saw Harry. "I-I....uh..."  
  
I couldn't talk I was in so much shock. I looked into his eyes, Identical to mine. We moved closer to each other and hugged. We stayed in each other's arms for a while.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Piper, no asking for dates with Mini- Spike," Prue teased than walked out.  
  
We pulled apart.  
  
"Piper?" Harry asked.  
  
"I used to be called that. I'm now Kailie Potter," I said scrunching my nose.  
  
"Dumbledore said that you were there that night," Harry said. "You saved me. The curse hit you first than continued through you into me."  
  
"I can't remember anything. I was 3, come on. I would most likely want to forget something like that. All that matters is that were now together. God that sounded bloody corny," I said.  
  
"I thought you were from the states?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Too much TV. Come one Let's go downstairs."  
  
We got up and went downstairs into the living room where everyone was seated. I mean EVERYONE. Buffy, Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Albus.  
  
" Did we not get invites to the party or something?" I joked.  
  
"Party I think not. We still have that demon control problem," Buffy said then added sarcastically as if she forgot. " Oh yeah welcome back."  
  
"I see some things never change," I smirked.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said.  
  
Prue and I laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"Soon baby."  
  
"I could have been. Time took over," I said.  
  
"Follow your heart. Go with Harry, Kailie. He's your family. Go to Hogwarts. I'll be waiting. Soon Kat," Leo said kissing me.  
  
I woke up.  
  
"Damn it. It's been soon for a long time Leo," I said out loud.  
  
"Again?" Prue asked setting hot chocolate next to me.  
  
"He said to go with Harry to Hogwarts, and that he would be waiting," I said. "God. Now he's starting to sound like Chris."  
  
***** 


	7. Hogwarts and Professor Perry

I walked in-between Prue and Harry as we entered Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron waited for Harry in the entrance hall.  
  
"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who are you two?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron be nice," Hermione said.  
  
Prue and I giggled a bit.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, meet Prue and my sister Kailie," Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open.  
  
"You owe me $5. Told you Hermione would even let her jaw drop," Prue said.  
  
"Fine," I mumbled giving her the $5 dollar bill.  
  
"You two come with us to get them sorted if you want. Professor Dumbledore said it would be alright," Harry said.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Prue walked behind Harry and I on the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Okay when do we get to see Snape. I have all the insults lined up," Prue said.  
  
"Prue Chill. This isn't one of the stories we read about peeps coming to Hogwarts as Professors and being able to diss Snape about his greasy hair that desperately needs shampoo," I joked.  
  
Everyone laughed, relieving tension.  
  
"So what year are we going in?" I asked Harry.  
  
"5th, I think," Harry said. "With some 1st year classes though. You will be a bit older then the people in your classes though."  
  
"How are you adjusting to the name Kailie?" Prue asked slinging her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Good. I mean you always called me that ever since we saw Practical Magic," I joked taking Prue's arm off my shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean, adjusting? Weren't you always called Kailie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it at Dinner," Harry said as we entered Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
*****  
  
Prue and I were given schedules and were sorted into Gryffindor. We went and got our stuff and were back in time for dinner. For that day we didn't have to wear our uniforms. The next day we would since we started classes. We were told to wait to enter. Dumbledore wanted to announce my and Prue's arrival. Harry stood next to me. He gripped my hand in support.  
  
"Relax," Harry said.  
  
"Well the whole Great Hall isn't going to be looking at you when you enter," I said.  
  
"They are. Were brother and sister. We can conquer anything," Harry joked.  
  
"You're starting to sound like me Harry," Prue said.  
  
I laughed and heard Professor Dumbledore speak.  
  
"As many of you have heard as rumors. Voldemort.... Has been defeated," Dumbledore started but was interrupted by loud cheers. I grew more nervous. "His defeat, was won by two kids who will be starting school here. They are beginning their fifth year and are just beginning to learn about magic."  
  
Whispers could be heard.  
  
"Muggles?" A voice asked obviously Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey!" Prue and I said from behind the doors.  
  
Harry laughed. No one heard in us the chatter.  
  
"In a way. The first student is Prue Boreanaz," Dumbledore said. "The next student may be a shock to many of you. She is the sister..... of Harry Potter," Dumbledore tried to continue, but everyone was chatting in surprise.  
  
"Yep. Everyone's going to be looking. Your on your own sis," Harry joked.  
  
I hit him in the arm.  
  
"Her name is Kailie Potter," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry, Prue and I walked in. Cheering, applause, and cat calls could be heard. I sat in the middle of Prue and Harry. Hermione and Ron sat across from us.  
  
"Let's celebrate. The return of Kailie and in the defeat of Voldemort," Dumbledore said then food appeared.  
  
Prue and I picked at our food.  
  
"You two need to eat more. You already are too skinny," Ron said.  
  
"I'm not in the hungry mood right now," I said my mind on Leo.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll talk to you tonight. You'll get everything sorted out," Harry said.  
  
Then Prue added," If not, why haven't you slapped him yet?"  
  
"Prue!" I said.  
  
"What?" Prue said innocently.  
  
We were in the middle of dinner when Dumbledore called the Hall's attention again.  
  
"We also are starting a new class, Hand-to-hand combat. It will be added to your schedules and new ones will be given out tomorrow. It will be taught by Professor Perry," Dumbledore said.  
  
Prue and I started choking on our drinks. We looked up and saw Chris there standing so everyone knew who he was. I let out a low growl.  
  
"What is up with you two?" Harry asked.  
  
"Later," I said then turned to Prue. "I'm talking to Dumbledore later. I'm bringing future boy up."  
  
Prue nodded than whispered, "If I have to go to his class I am starting a protest and going back to the other realm."  
  
"Blessed be to that," I mumbled.  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun?" Hermione asked us.  
  
"Write songs, play guitar, write and read fics, roller blade, hike, vanquish demons," Prue joked.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Prue like she was nuts.  
  
"Joking," Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
I walked into Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner. I had 10 minutes before I had to be in the common room.  
  
"Please sit," He said form his desk.  
  
I sat down and his Phoenix landed on the arm rest of my chair.  
  
"Woah. Dude, this bird is even cooler than what people have written. They really need to rewrite that stuff," I commented.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled. The bird flew back to his perch.  
  
"So was there something we needed to discuss?" He asked.  
  
"Oh right. Um, what's the deal with future boy?" I asked.  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Chris Perry. Sorry, forgot you aren't from the same realm," I said mentally slapping myself in the head.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just was wondering. You don't have to tell me."  
  
"That you will have to discuss with Professor Perry."  
  
"Right.... Also I was wondering where I could get some Ice or an Ice pack. My arm sometimes goes wonky and I need to ice it. Practically every other night, so I was wondering where I could get some when I need it."  
  
"I'll talk to Minerva about it. See her in her office when you need it. Is that all? You need to get back to your common room soon," He pointed out.  
  
I was about to say something then decided not to. I took a breath.  
  
"Nope that's all. T.Y.," I said then walked out of his office.  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to Hand-to-hand combat. I'm Professor Perry, but you can just call me Chris," he said.  
  
I quietly scoffed.  
  
"First we're going to practice sparring with swards. They are charmed so you cannot hurt the other. If your back touches the ground or if your sward gets knocked away you are out. Winners on that wall, losers on the other. Think of this as a competition. Alright partner up," Chris said.  
  
Prue and I walked over to each other. We threw off our cloaks revealing out jeans that we were allowed to wear instead of the skirts.  
  
"Hey Kailie. Your bro is stuck with Spike," Prue mentioned while looking at Malfoy.  
  
We grabbed our swards.  
  
"What kind of class is this? Everyone knows is you spar you need music," I commented while getting used to the weight of the sward.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to improvise. Your topic," I said as we began.  
  
"If we could, would you still want to go back to the other realm? Back home?" Prue asked.  
  
I thought for a bit as we dueled.  
  
"Well if Harry could come than yeah," I said.  
  
"Oh right. Harry Potter in our world would so not cause commotion. Class we have a new student Harry Potter. Come on Piper think," Prue joked.  
  
"Alright I see what your saying. I think I could, but there's that whole thing of knowing all of this here. My parents lied to me Prue. Leo's probably dead, and I don't even know if that's true. He's haunting me in my dreams. I kicked a guy's ass who is from a book and someone's fictional mind in our realm. I'm Harry's sister, who also was made up in someone's mind. I want to go back to that life, where the only evil that exists is on TV and in books, but on the other hand, Brian is in this world," I smirked.  
  
"We don't belong here Piper. 3 months ago we were just hanging out with our friends watching all of this happen on TV. 3 months ago the only thing we worried about was what to wear for class pictures, a science test, or if we should break up with our boyfriends. We can't even do that here without something going wrong," Prue said.  
  
We noticed the room get silent. We were the only two still fighting. Prue and I kept our argument up.  
  
"Our lives were fake there," I said.  
  
"This is real? We know what's going to happen in like 4 years in this world. I have Harry Potter books in my trunk and the movies might I add. Professor Perry was from the TV show Charmed. We hate him remember that? Everyone in our realm, our friends, people we don't even know, went to the limp of forming clubs against Future Boy. Now we're in his class. I don't know Piper this is a little to much," Prue went on the offensive attack.  
  
"We have read stories made from kids like everyone in this room about this kind of stuff. Also you have written some stuff too. We can deal. We've lived with the Charmed Ones, Met the Elders, Defeated Voldy, met the REAL Scooby's, and I've killed the guy who killed my sister. I don't know about you, but this world feels just right," I said as I knocked Prue's sward out of her Hands. "And you just lost."  
  
"You going to say it?" Prue asked talking about the Angel quote we always said while Dueling.  
  
"No, we can't here. We got chicken swards," I said throwing mine to the ground.  
  
I walked over to the wall and stood next to Harry.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Discussion. I'm not going to be at lunch today. I'm going to the library and staying there for my free period afterwards," I said then walked out of the classroom as it was dismissed.  
  
***** 


	8. Evanescence and Visions

I sat in the back corner by the window in the library. I was reading A Murderer's Daughter again. A book opened to a certain page flew onto my binder and blocked the page I was reading. I looked up to Prue. I read the page.  
  
"I was thinking. How did they get you in the other realm in the first place. Then I found this," Prue said.  
  
"The elders have the power to orb to different realities/dimensions. White lighters do have this power and can use it at any given time," I read.  
  
I leaned my head back against the wall and took a breath in.  
  
"Damn him. Go talk to Dumbledore. Put my binder away too. I'm going for a walk," I said then got up and left the library.  
  
*****  
  
I found myself staring out at the lake glistening in the sunlight. I looked at my watch. I had double potions in 15 minutes. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees. The air shifted and I knew someone was sitting next to me, even without looking. My eyes never left the lake.  
  
"Heard about your discussion with Prue in Professor Perry's class," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Probably from Future boy himself," I said then mumbled to myself, "He's just a self-conceded pig."  
  
"What do you know about him?" Dumbledore asked me.  
  
"Nothing important, I guess. Forget it. I am just going to let things play out."  
  
We talked a bit more then I ran to Potions to be on time.  
  
*****  
  
It didn't shock me when Snape questioned me like he did to Harry. Really pissed me off when he took points off from me because I "Did" something wrong. After my double potions class I walked up to his desk when the class was empty. He saw me, but ignored me.  
  
"Fine, ignore me I don't care. I'll talk anyway. Listen Snape. I don't care if you pick on me everyday until I finally leave this place, wouldn't bug me at all. Unlike half of these stupid students I know everything that you have been through, or will, but anyway just to let you know. You can pick on me, try to annoy me, or anything else that pops into your mind, but behind it all I will always respect you for what you have done. Just so you know that you never can annoy me," I walked to the door.  
  
I opened it then Snape called out to me.  
  
"You aren't to bad Potter," He said.  
  
"Don't call me Potter. Call me Kailie. Potter sounds so formal, and it makes me sound old," I joked then shut the door and went to defense against the dark arts.  
  
*****  
  
It was Saturday. Prue and I were chilling over by my bed. I had the one all the way in the back of the room. We sat on the ground with out backs to the door. I changed a Harry Potter book into a guitar, and a Jelly Bean into a guitar pick.  
  
"What song should we play?" Prue asked,  
  
"Pick a cd any cd," I said.  
  
"Bring me to life? Acoustic version?" Prue asked  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
I started playing and we didn't notice Hermione, Ron, and Harry walk in.  
  
How can you see into my eyes,  
like open doors?  
Leading  
you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
We finished the song.  
  
"What song was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
We turned around and saw the three there.  
  
"Bring me to Life, by Evanescence," Prue said.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner was uneventful, except for the fact that Prue and I swore we saw Snape smile instead of sneer once when talking to a teacher.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at Hand-to-hand combat I was paired with Draco.  
  
"You pour soul," Prue said to Draco. "I hope you don't lose a hand. She actually sliced someone's clearly off."  
  
Draco's face paled. We fought and I won.  
  
After class I heard Draco say right behind me so that I could hear," I got beat by a muggle. How is that possible?"  
  
I looked at Prue and she nodded. I turned around grabbed Draco's robes and pinned him to the wall about 3 feet in the air.  
  
"First of all I am not a muggle. I am a Witch and have been for 7 years, capish? Second of all the only reason I won is because I played you, who unfortunately fights like a prissy cheerleader. Third if I ever hear the word muggle out of your mouth about me your dead. Lastly, If you ever say anything bad about Ron, Hermione, Harry, Prue or me that pisses us off you better start running because I won't be far behind. If you even breathe in a way that makes them feel uncomfortable you better run and hide. Run and Hide," I dropped him.  
  
Cheers from all the students who saw filled the halls. Luckily the teachers didn't see. Draco ran off to his room. We walked down the hall to the courtyard where we sat and chilled. My arm suddenly went numb and my mind was invaded my images.  
  
"Piper you okay?" Prue asked.  
  
"Boreanaz," I whispered signaling trouble.  
  
Prue crawled over to where I was sitting.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Vi-"  
  
The image stopped and it ended in black. Prue caught me when I collapsed.  
  
"Shit she's in trouble," Prue said starting to pick me up.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"She said Boreanaz which means trouble for us. Harry grab her other arm and help me get her to the hospital wing," Prue said.  
  
"Mione. Grab our books," Harry said then helped Prue carry his sister to the hospital wing.  
  
*****  
  
"Kailie for some reason is in a coma. We can't get her out."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Prue were in the hospital wing.  
  
"She saw something," Prue said quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"She saw something. In the other realm it happened to one of our friends. We were playing light as a feather, stiff as a board and she touched the flame's smoke. A vision-type thing invaded her mind. She passed out till the next day. It wasn't a premonition totally, but I wouldn't put anything by the elements," Prue said.  
  
"Elements? Clearly you don't mean-" Professor McGonagall started, but Prue cut her off.  
  
"Yes. I'm water. Kailie is Fire. Willow, the girl who got the image, was Air. Xander was Air," Prue said.  
  
"Have you had one?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just say that month wasn't that pleasant of a sleep," Prue said.  
  
"You were out of it for a month?" Harry asked.  
  
"Two. The first month was restless sleep. Nightmare after nightmare after nightmare. No potions will work either," Prue said. "The second month..... Well let's just say it was not that much better than the first month."  
  
Prue looked at Kailie and a thought appeared in her mind.  
  
"Everyone, but Harry leave," Prue said walking over to Kailie. "Come back in a half an hour. I need you all to trust me."  
  
Everyone complied and left. Harry walked over.  
  
"What are you planning?" He asked.  
  
"Kailie and I can read each other's minds it comes in hand when fighting evil. I'm going to lay on the bed next to her and Hold her hand. I'm going to see what she sees. If either of us start tossing or turning unclasp our hands. Got it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Got it," he said.  
  
*****  
  
Dark forest. Shadows filling the ground everywhere. Raining a cold rain and  
  
thundering like crazy.  
  
"Yikes. Talk about nightmare," Prue said as she appeared.  
  
Prue saw Kailie and ran over to her. She stood in front of Kailie and saw her expression was distant. Prue had experienced this and got chills every time she had to relive the experience.  
  
"Kailie listen to me. If you die here you die in the real world. We can get out of here. It's your dream, fight it," Prue said.  
  
"I'm done fighting. Fighting never stops," Kailie said.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the real world the Professors returned. Harry sat in a chair watching the two's faces ready to unclasp their hands if needed.  
  
"What is she doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry flew back in his chair that he was leaning back on in shock at hearing the Professor's voice. He grumbled then sat back down in the chair. Harry explained it to them then they all sat and waited.  
  
*****  
  
Prue looked at Kailie's face. Kailie grabbed Prue's arm and started to run, pulling Prue along.  
  
"What is up with you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Look behind you,." Kailie said.  
  
Prue looked behind her and saw a big group of vampires chasing them. Prue picked up the pace and was soon side by side with Kailie. They came to a clearing and were soon surrounded by a heard of vampires.  
  
"Oh shi-"  
  
*****  
  
Harry watched as their grip tightened.  
  
"Step back Harry," A voice said.  
  
Harry turned and was facing a ghost that he had never seen at Hogwarts before. Harry still trusted the ghost and stepped back.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Leo. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance," he said then put his hands on Prue and Kailie's where they were together.  
  
*****  
  
"Who would think I would see the day that Kailie Potter gave up on Fighting," A voice said.  
  
They turned and saw Leo there. Kailie went over and kissed him. They fought the vampires and won with a few cuts and scrapes. Leo put his hand on Kailie's face and the cuts and scrapes disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
The group watched as the Ghost disappeared. Cuts and scrapes appeared then disappeared as quickly as they arrived.  
  
*****  
  
"Why is it that you two always get in trouble?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because it's in our blood," I said.  
  
"You know what's scary? That Tora had a crush on Kailie's brother," Prue said.  
  
"Morbid Much?" I said.  
  
"What did you see?" Prue asked me.  
  
"Future boy making his strike on the charmed ones. You know stuff we already know about," I answered.  
  
*****  
  
Prue awoke with a breath again.  
  
"Do I have to get a head rush every time I wake up from a coma?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Alright I know what she saw. Get future boy in here," Prue said.  
  
Chris walked in about 10 minutes later.  
  
"What's the fuss about?" He asked.  
  
"You, charmed ones, titans, you know the usual small talk," Prue quipped.  
  
Chris tried to walk away, but Prue was in front of him before he could say elder.  
  
"Nice try Future Boy. You were already busted before we even came to Hogwarts," Prue said.  
  
***** 


	9. Caleb

Prue, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were walking in the halls on a Saturday afternoon on our way to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Draco was hilarious," Ron said talking about an incident in class on Friday.  
  
"I'm baaaaaacccccckkk," A voice said from behind them.  
  
They whipped around. Standing there was Caleb, smirking as big as ever.  
  
"Guys," Prue said.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"Run," Prue and I said as we took off behind the rest of the group.  
  
Caleb pulled me and Prue back.  
  
"I don't think so," He said then threw me into a wall. I lay there stomach on the ground not moving. My head was facing Caleb and Prue.  
  
"Kailie?" Prue asked even though she was being held by Caleb.  
  
"I'm fine. Well not fine, but I'll be okay," I said not moving still.  
  
"Now it's your turn. I heard you two were working with the slayer. Where is she?" Caleb asked Prue.  
  
"I don't know," Prue said.  
  
He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her neck to a wall.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"Go to Hell," Prue said.  
  
He backhanded her and sent her sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
Caleb picked up Prue once more.  
  
"Last chance."  
  
"I hope she slices and dices you all over again," Prue spat.  
  
"See you in hell," he smirked.  
  
"Save me a seat," She smirked back.  
  
He threw her through a classroom door. The thick wooden ones. She didn't stop there either. Prue kept flying until she hit a large wooden cabinet..  
  
"Prue!!" I screamed then tried to get up.  
  
I most likely broke something, I think my leg, but managed to get up. Caleb walked over and tried to backhand me, but I blocked it. I blocked a few other punches then he got one in. I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but fell back to the ground.  
  
"Weak. That's what you witches all are. Weak and petty," Caleb said picking me up and pinning me just like Prue into the wall.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know," I answered.  
  
He punched me in the stomach and I felt a rib break. I held the scream that tried to squirm out.  
  
"Better tell me if you don't want to end up like your friend who is probably dead right now," Caleb smirked.  
  
"I don't know," I said shakily.  
  
He threw me down the hallway floor. It was tile so I slid a few feet with his force. I couldn't get up, everywhere hurt. Caleb wasn't through though. He picked me up by my throat about 3 feet off the ground so I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Tell me where the slayer is," he demanded.  
  
"Screw you. I hope she sticks that scythe right where it belongs. Slicing through your stomach," I spat with the rest of my breath.  
  
He threw me, just like Prue, through another classroom's doors. I flew through the air and hit the back wall with a sickening crunch.  
  
"Maybe your brother will know," Caleb smirked standing next to me.  
  
"Leave him out of this," I forced out.  
  
"Why would you care? Why should you care? He's not your brother. You hadn't even known him till you moved to this hell hole. Why do you care about him?"  
  
"Because unlike you and your little Buffy look-alike bitch, I actually have a life and care about him more than you can about anything," I said.  
  
He picked me up again.  
  
"Watch the language," He said.  
  
"You aren't a priest. You never could be. Why do you even bother to dress like one? Hoping God could forgive you for murdering innocent girls? I don't know about you but I think that doesn't score a bunch of points in his book," I smirked.  
  
Caleb got angry and threw me into a wall again.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Aw. Little Caleb is getting angry. You know what, I hope you find the slayer. So she and her friends can kick your sorry ass back to where you belong. In some hell dimension. I hope you suffer. I hope you cry out in pain. Then all the world will be cheering for your death all over again."  
  
He walked over and kicked me.  
  
"When I tell you to shut up, you shut up," Caleb ordered his eyes flaming.  
  
"A lot of good that's getting you," I smirked.  
  
"A lot of good it's getting you little girl. You are on the verge of death. Doesn't it frighten you? Sure scared the little hell out of those other girls. I sure enjoyed those screams when I killed them. Oh sorry. It's getting late. Got to dash. If you live, be sure to tell the slayer I'm back. She'll jump for joy at that one."  
  
Caleb left. I laid there for about 10 minutes before letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kailie?!" Harry's voice yelled.  
  
"In here!" I yelled trying not to show my pain in my voice, but failed miserably.  
  
Harry ran in.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright. Go find Prue. She's in the other room," I said.  
  
Harry looked at me.  
  
"I need to know if she's okay. Hurry!" I said and Harry took off.  
  
I lied my head down on the floor. Harry walked back in slowly, his face grim. I looked at him, and he shook his head no.  
  
"Oh god," I whispered as my eyes started to water.  
  
Harry walked over. He helped me put my head in his lap. I winced at almost every movement.  
  
"Don't try to move any more. Hermione is getting the professors," Harry told me.  
  
I laid my head in his lap and we waited. It wasn't too long before Snape ran in. He started to help me up, but I cried out in pain.  
  
"Bite your tongue and hold your breath, I'm going to carry you alright?" Snape asked.  
  
I nodded and did as he said. He picked me up in to his arms. I let out a breath as soon as He had me in his arms.  
  
"Harry clear the way. I don't want to trip," Snape ordered and Harry did so.  
  
As Snape carried me to the Hospital Wing I passed out.  
  
*****  
  
I was in that forest place from when I got hit with the curse.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"You aren't the only one," Prue said stepping out of the forest.  
  
"H-harry said you-" I started.  
  
"Died. Yeah, he's right about that. Do did you tell Caleb to shove that scythe up his ass?" Prue asked  
  
"I dissed him pretty good. Broke a few ribs in the process, but it was all worth it," I said. "I was kind of hoping that Angel would make an appearance like when Buffy was fighting him, but I haven't even met him. "  
  
"And how much we wish we could huh?" Prue joked.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Time to go Kailie," Prue told me.  
  
"Not now Gillie-bean. There aren't going to be midnight margaritas ever again," I whined.  
  
"Have it with Harry and the wicked trio. Promise me that you will watch Practical Magic sometime and to the chocolate milk dance?"  
  
"Promise," I said.  
  
We did our handshake.  
  
"Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright, in the forest of the night," We both said. "Blessed be," Prue said.  
  
"Blessed be," I told her back.  
  
"Make sure Wyatt grows up to be a good kid," Prue joked.  
  
***** 


	10. Waking up and Having Snack Time

I woke up in the hospital wing.  
  
"God I am so getting tired of this place," I groaned.  
  
"Maybe if you don't get your ass kicked all the time you wouldn't be here so often," Harry said walking in.  
  
"Who died and made you all cuss-y?" I asked.  
  
"I think Ron's rubbing off on me," Harry joked sitting next to me.  
  
"That or you're turning into Spike. God help us all," I said laying my head back on the pillow.  
  
"How you feeling?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like I have a bunch of painkillers in my system and just woke up from being put under," I said laughing a little bit.  
  
Harry gave me a questioning look.  
  
"You need to go to America," I said.  
  
"Well maybe you could take me," Harry smirked. "I wrote to Buffy and told her about that dude you called Caleb or sumptin."  
  
"Yeah. Or something is right," I said.  
  
"You almost died you know," Harry said. "If you did die I would kick your ass in heaven when I saw you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere din wit. Finally I know how annoying little brothers can be."  
  
"I'll ignore that comment."  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Here comes the Initiative. Hurry call back up, there's gonna be a war," I joked.  
  
"You are nuts," Harry joked.  
  
"Must be in the blood," I smirked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Peachy, but I'm going to get better real soon If another person asks me that. I'll pop one to the next person who asks," I said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry smirked.  
  
"There's this rumor I heard," I said pulling Harry onto my bed. "That you are really ticklish."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he tried to squirm away, but I had a tight grip.  
  
"Professor can you help me?" Harry asked between giggles.  
  
I let him go.  
  
"Sure get me in trouble," I said sarcastically.  
  
Professor Dumbledore just chuckled. Then turned serious.  
  
"We are going to need you to recover fairly quickly Kailie. It seems some one ransacked your room, only your and Prue's things though. Professor McGonagall and I want to see if anything is missing," Dumbledore said.  
  
I sat thinking of what he would need. I already felt good. I thought of everything I had.  
  
"Letters," I told Professor Dumbledore. "They're in a cigar box in the nightstand. If anything is missing it might as well be them."  
  
"They're gone. Already checked," Leo said walking in.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be like, teaching?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but school and me," Leo said sitting next to me on my bed.  
  
"Big No, I know. You're dead and you still ditch," I smirked.  
  
"Different realm and you still get in fights," Leo smirked back.  
  
"Touche masseur pussy-cat," I said kissing him.  
  
"That is, like, so wrong. My sister and a professor," Harry grimaced.  
  
"And my little brother with my best friend isn't totally wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Point taken," Harry said.  
  
"So do I get a wheelchair cuz there is a cast on my leg?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright I need two wheelchairs and an empty corridor," I said.  
  
"Why two?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"One for me, one for her. These floors awesome racing. Just like at Wal- Mart," Leo smirked.  
  
"Totally," I said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came over.  
  
"Hey when can I like ditch this place?" I asked her.  
  
"Possibly tomorrow if you sleep," She said.  
  
"Alight now all of you go. I need to get out of here before I turn all claustrophobic," I joked.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore started to leave. Leo stayed back. He handed me a cd player.  
  
"New batteries, cd included, and I charmed it to work," Leo said.  
  
"Thanks," I told him.  
  
He kissed me then left. I turned it on and When I'm Gone started to play.  
  
*****  
  
I got a wheelchair and was let out the next day.  
  
"If I ever go back there I am going to start a protest and run out now matter how sick I am," I told Leo as I wheeled next to him.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to push you?" He asked.  
  
"You sure you don't want to get slapped?" I asked.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. At least you don't have to wear your uniform," Leo smirked.  
  
"So what shall we do today?" I asked. " Last day of the weekend."  
  
I have a surprise for you. We have to go to the Great Hall for lunch first," Leo said.  
  
"Do we have to?" I whined. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well were going to eat later so....... Alright," Leo said as we reached the great hall doors. "Just let me tell Dumbledore we're leaving."  
  
He kissed me then walked in. About 5 minutes later he came out. He grabbed my hand and we orbed out. When I looked at where we were I smiled.  
  
"Leo," was all I could say.  
  
We were back in the other realm where all our friends were hanging out, our Scooby's.  
  
"Hey Pipe welcome back," Xander said walking up.  
  
*****  
  
When I finally got back to my room to sleep. Hermione was already in there climbing into her bed. "Welcome back Kailie,' She smirked.  
  
"I was out, and that's all your getting from me," I said as I crawled into my bed.  
  
"With a certain teacher?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, he took me to dinner and to see all of our friends. It was great," I said laying back.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to marry him soon."  
  
"Mione," I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
*****  
  
"What are you going to do? You can't spar," Ron said.  
  
"Leo said he had something for me to help with. So I'm going to be busy I think," I said.  
  
Harry opened the door for me and I thanked him. Leo was in the back at the table in his office.  
  
"Yo! Papa Leonie! You teaching class today, or still reading Dr. Seuss?" I asked.  
  
"Very Funny Kailie," Leo said stepping out.  
  
We all cracked up. Draco walked in and smirked at me.  
  
"You know I may be in a wheel chair but I can still kick your ugly ass mini- Spike," I told Draco.  
  
"Um, Kailie. You and Prue had a crush on Spike remember," Leo said.  
  
"That was until I met that good for nothing scum bag," I said.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. I went up on the stage with Leo, and he started class.  
  
"Today we're going to learn about different weapons," Leo said.  
  
"Wicked," I said and Leo looked at me. "Sounding like Faith I know."  
  
Harry laughed a little since he was the only one, other than Me and Leo, who knew who Faith was since he met her.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing little bro. If I remember she called you sweet cakes," I smirked. Draco and a few other Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Sisters," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Now first Kailie here is going to show you how to fire a crossbow," Leo said picking one up.  
  
I recognized it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" I asked.  
  
"That wasn't my first time back," Leo smirked.  
  
"Jerk," I mumbled.  
  
He whispered in my ear where to fire. I aimed towards Draco's head. I fired it and it whizzed about half a centimeter above his head and landed on the wall behind him. He touched his hair which was parted on the top.  
  
"Bloody hell! You could have killed me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"If she wanted to, she wouldn't have missed ," Leo said.  
  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dead boy here," I said raising my hand to Leo.  
  
"I'm not Angel, Kat," Leo said.  
  
"No but you are one," I smirked.  
  
"You're an angel?" A kid in the back asked.  
  
"In a way," Leo answered.  
  
A bunch of hands flew into the air.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Leo said to me.  
  
"Hey your welcome," I said.  
  
*****  
  
A package was on my bed when I finished classes that night.  
  
Hey Kailie, Heard about your little "fight". Kicked Caleb's ass pretty good, and then Buffy sliced and diced. Sorry to hear about Prue, but I heard from your bro that things between you and Your Leo are going good. (I am going to kill Harry) Good side is that now if you and Leo get married, Prue won't be able to ruin your wedding like our Prue did. I hate to brag but you won't believe who's playing at P3. Evanescence. (*scream*) Maybe you could come if that Merlin dude will let you. Anyway in the package that you got from your little owl friend, who I totally want, is some snacks, candies, cookies, you know the whole lot. Good luck with that evil potions dude. Hey maybe you can ask the Merlin guy if we could teach there. Paige and I could totally teach that DADA class and Piper could take over Potions. (I wish) Prob. not though :(. Hey do you get Christmas break? Cuz you know you are COMING BACK HERE!!!!!!  
  
Blessed be,  
  
Power of three  
  
hehehe that rhymes.  
  
P.S. Your owl Mystique is so cute. Give him up!!!  
  
"Who's that from?" Hermione asked coming in with all her books.  
  
"People I was staying with before I came here," I said as I opened the tin. "Her Mione. We need to get the boys in here."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked walking over.  
  
I showed her the tin.  
  
"Maybe we can keep it a secret you know," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Fine with me. Come on Let's snack," I said.  
  
When we finished there was still a lot left so we hid the rest for later on that night.  
  
***** 


	11. Christmas Cheer

Christmas break was coming up. I invited Leo to come home to the manor with me since he hadn't met everyone. Piper and Phoebe invited Buffy and her gang to come to Christmas Dinner also since they weren't staying in a big house really. They were staying in a 3 room apartment, and like Dawn said:  
  
"So many people and only 2 small bathrooms?! It's another Hellmouth."  
  
Harry was also tagging along since he had nowhere to go. Harry felt guilty at first, but I soon talked him out of it. I didn't need the wheelchair anymore, thank god! We orbed into the Halliwell Manor Living room. I put a finger to my mouth to silence Harry and Leo. I heard the Charmed Trio in the kitchen. I snick up with Harry and Leo following. They didn't notice us in the doorway.  
  
"Demon!" I yelled.  
  
They all jumped up.  
  
"Damn do you have to do that?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's one of my traits," I joked as I walked in.  
  
"An annoying one, one of many," Harry quipped.  
  
I elbowed him.  
  
"Brothers," I muttered as I sat on Leo's lap once again.  
  
"Come on. Can't I get a day without you two snuggling?" Harry asked.  
  
In return I kissed Leo. Harry banged his head on the table. The Charmed Trio laughed at that.  
  
"When are the Scooby's coming over," I asked.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Now," Piper said as Phoebe got up to answer the door.  
  
"Okay I've been waiting long enough. What did you two say about Snape in the Hallway on the way to see Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"First, I accidentally called him Snapey," I said.  
  
"I said that potions was as easy as chemistry," Leo admitted.  
  
"It is," Piper said.  
  
"What did he do?" Harry asked.  
  
"His usual evil glare. Pissed him off royally though," I said.  
  
"You pissed off who?" Buffy asked coming in.  
  
"Potions teach," I answered.  
  
"Wicked," Faith said.  
  
Leo almost said something, but I cut him off.  
  
"Say it and I'll have Piper blow you up," I glared.  
  
Harry laughed knowing what Leo was going to say.  
  
"Are we missing something?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing important," Harry said backing up his sister.  
  
"Where's the rest of you peeps?" I asked.  
  
"Living room," Faith said as we all got up.  
  
There weren't enough places to sit so Harry, Leo, Faith, Buffy, and I sat on the floor. While some peopled talked The people on the floor talked.  
  
"So any news on the Ron/Mione love fest?" I asked Harry.  
  
"None from him, you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," I frowned.  
  
"Those two need to hook up. It's like getting annoying how everyone sees that they love each other, but them," Leo said.  
  
"What's the school called again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hogwarts. The people were probably drinking when they came up with that name," I joked.  
  
We all laughed and the people sitting got quiet.  
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
They all rolled their eyes. Dawn came over.  
  
"Those people can be boring," Dawn muttered.  
  
"Too bad you aren't coming to Hogwarts, Dawn. You would love it," I said.  
  
"And probably a certain Slytherin," Leo quipped.  
  
A look of pure horror crossed Harry's face.  
  
"Felling sick now," Harry said throwing a pillow at Leo.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Buffy/Spike, Dawn/ Draco, aka mini-spike. Hey maybe they're related. Like Spiky could have been related to the Malfoys," I said.  
  
"I'm beginning to hate this Spike Guy," Harry said.  
  
This time Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Leo, and I threw pillows at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and made them fly back. This began the big pillow fight. The people sitting had the sense to run out of the room. What they didn't know is that we were planning to ambush them. We calmed down and they came back in.  
  
"Tonight," I muttered.  
  
*****  
  
That night........  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Harry, Leo, and I were gathered in the hallway of the upstairs with Silly string cans in our hands, 2 each.  
  
"B/D in Paige's room. L/K Phoebe's. H and I will take Piper," Faith said.  
  
"You never change Faith," I said.  
  
"That's a good thing too," Faith said. "Minus the whole mayor thing and the other evil stuff."  
  
"3...2..1.."  
  
Screams filled the manor. The Scooby's downstairs woke up. Then were soon hit by the silly string. The Charmed Ones came down. Piper snuck into the kitchen. When Faith and Harry came in Piper hit them with the sink hose, on Cold.  
  
"B! We need sack up!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You're rubbing off on him," I said walking in from the backyard door and I hit Piper with my silly string. "That's baaaaddd."  
  
I grabbed the backyard hose which had a clog in it then let the clog go. The water, colder than the one from the sink, got all of us soaking wet. Our screams were heard and everyone came in and got hit.  
  
*****  
  
We went back to Hogwarts covered in silly string at the end of the break. They all got their revenge on all 6 of us.  
  
"What happened to you three?" Professor Dumbledore asked walking up.  
  
"Revenge is sweet!" I said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Have a good time Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked walking up also.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said. "We actually brought something back for you all, but it has to wait till dinner when all of you are there. Anyone else here early?"  
  
"Few students. They are going to Hogsmeade though with Hagrid. Why?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Just curious. Well were going to go unpack," I said looping my arms with the two boys and walking to our rooms.  
  
"I can't believe you soaked Piper with the hose Kailie," Harry said.  
  
"It was priceless," I said.  
  
*****  
  
At dinner all the teachers, minus Hagrid, were at the head table. Harry, Leo, and I sat at the Gryffindor table. We all stood and walked over to the Head Table.  
  
"We have a present for you all that I think you will like," I smirked.  
  
I out my fingers in my mouth and whistled. The Scooby's and the Charmed Crew orbed in.  
  
"What the-" Snape started but was cut off with silly string flying at the teachers.  
  
"Faith, Buffy, Dawn hit the guy who need shampoo!" Harry yelled.  
  
Snape glared at Harry who was grinning wildly. All three stepped next to us and us 6 hit Snape with a wave of Silly string. Many minutes and about 20 silly string cans later everyone stood in silence all covered in silly string, attackers included. I looked at Dawn who was biting her lip. We couldn't help it. Dawn and I cracked up laughing. Soon everyone was laughing except Snape.  
  
"Well Marry Christmas and a Happy new year," Harry said. "Now can we please eat? All of this is making me really hungry."  
  
We all laughed harder. Everyone was invited to stay for the dinner. We all ate at the Gryffindor table. Draco walked in coming back from Hogsmeade and froze, his mouth handing open at the sight of the silly string covered room.  
  
"Hey Mini-Spike. Better close your mouth. Flies," Faith, Dawn, Buffy, and I yelled.  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
"A bit more practice with that sneer and you'll be just like Spike," Buffy quipped.  
  
Faith, Dawn, Leo, and I cracked up. Draco was flaming.  
  
"Careful he looks like he might just burst out in song," Dawn said.  
  
"Or maybe recite some of his Spike-like poetry," I smirked.  
  
We all cracked up again. Draco sneered at me.  
  
"Shut it Potter or I'll do it for you," Draco said.  
  
"Sorry Draco," I said linking my arms with Leo," But I'm taken. I think Crabbe and Goyle are more your type."  
  
"If your even that lucky," Harry added.  
  
Draco was really steaming. The professors stayed quiet enjoying this themselves.  
  
"Take that back Potter," Draco said his vice raising.  
  
"You know Spike always used that tone of voice right before brooding," Faith said. "Hey boy you like to brood much or did it just come with the whole Spike look-a-like package?"  
  
"Sold for $19.99 at your local get a life store," Xander said.  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table cracked up.  
  
"Mud bloods," Draco mumbled.  
  
I looked at Harry and Leo then shrugged. Harry smiled. I grabbed hold of Leo who orbed me right behind Draco. I held a finger to my lips to the Gryffindor table who complied. I put a hand to my Chin thinking what to do. I smiled wickedly. I saw that Draco wasn't wearing his cloak or a belt.  
  
This is too easy, I thought.  
  
I pulled Draco's pants down revealing his boxers and on Queue Leo orbed us back. By the time we all formed everyone even the Professors were laughing. Shockingly enough Snape WAS laughing. Draco turned bright red then stalked out of the Hall. We all doubled over laughing. Piper handed us a Polaroid picture of it.  
  
"Nice thought bringing the camera," Harry said.  
  
"Okay where is the nearest Kinko's and when can we post these?" I asked rubbing my hands together.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in and saw the room.  
  
"Bloody Hell! what did you two do now?" Ron asked.  
  
We were laughing to hard to talk. Hermione saw that Snape was laughing. I took the camera from Piper and took a picture of Snape laughing. Hermione and Ron came over and we kept laughing so I handed them the Draco picture.  
  
"He wears pink boxers?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Brings out his feminine side don't you think Mione?" Ron joked.  
  
We all cracked up louder.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Look at the design on the side," She said handing me the picture.  
  
"BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
***** 


	12. Wolves and Girl Talk

When classes resumed I could use my leg with a little potion from Madame Pomfrey. We walked into the Hand-to-Hand combat room where Draco and his two goons were with him. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I cracked up at the sight of Draco. He just turned away.  
  
"Alright," Leo said walking in from his office. "Today were going to practice shooting crossbows. Everyone come up and get one."  
  
I walked over to Leo who handed me mine from the other realm.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"Anytime luv," Leo smirked.  
  
*****  
  
Grey. Really gray was the color of the ceiling. I had been staring at it for hours since I was unable to sleep. I crawled out of my bed in my pj's and went over to the common room windows. The moon was full and shining down into the room. I sat and leaned against the area by the window. A vision invaded my mind once again.  
  
A wolf walking straight at me ready to pounce.  
  
Follow the wolf. She is your guide, a voice said.  
  
The vision flashed to a campfire where a few people were gathered. Demons or some sort of evil I was getting a weird vibe from them. I got a look at their faces and noticed they were death eaters.  
  
Tonight we strike. On the 1st of March, under the full moon, we will have our revenge on the Potter kids for killing Lord Voldemort, A death eater said aloud.  
  
Everyone stood and started to apparate out. The wolf stood in the back ground and started to leave. I followed.  
  
Stop them, The voice said. Save your brother and live together. Take care of him  
  
My mind focused back to normal. Then I realized that I had just had a vision and didn't go into a coma. The vision flooded back into my mind. I ran up to Harry's room and took his invisibility cloak. I snuck into the hallways and went to Leo's room. I knocked on the painting. When he didn't answer right away I started to walk away.  
  
"Kailie?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, um, it's late. I'll come by tomorrow," I said then started to walk off.  
  
Leo softy turned me around.  
  
"Your freezing, and shaking," he said then put a hand to my forehead. "And getting really warm. Come on."  
  
He led me into his room and over to his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
I told him about the vision. I crawled into the bed next to him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me securely to his chest. Soon after I fell asleep with one song playing in my head.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
  
fly away from here,  
  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
  
and the endlessness that you feel.  
  
***** "Hey Mione. Have you seen Kailie?" Harry asked.  
  
"She wasn't there when I woke up. I thought she would be here," Hermione said.  
  
"My cloak was gone," Harry said.  
  
"She could have borrowed it," Hermione said.  
  
"Or she could have used it to see a certain some one. He's not at the table," Ron said.  
  
The three look at the head table and saw that Leo wasn't there.  
  
*****  
  
I woke up with the sun shining on the bed.  
  
"Morning," Leo said.  
  
"hmmm," I just said.  
  
I listened to the song that was playing in the air.  
  
I'm just a regular Joe, with a beautiful girl  
  
Just getting by in a day-to-day world  
  
We ain't got a lot, but we don't need anything  
  
Covered in kisses, surrounded by love  
  
Showered with blessings from up above  
  
When you're sittin' on top of the world, man we got everything  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I bet Harry and them are worried. We need to tell Dummy door about my vision," I said.  
  
"I'll go. You stay here. They'll come with me," Leo said getting up and pulling a shirt on.  
  
He got up to leave and with that his painting closed behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"Or not," Hermione said.  
  
Leo walked in with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest. Leo went straight to Dumbledore who stood. Harry caught eyes with Leo who came over.  
  
"Only Harry guys. Sorry," Leo said.  
  
"Meet you in class Harry," Hermione said to Harry as he left.  
  
"Do you always walk around the castle like that?" Harry smirked.  
  
"And where would you get that Idea from chiko?" Leo asked.  
  
"Why did my sis have to pick an annoying prat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because she didn't know she was your sis when we met. Purely by accident of course," Leo smirked.  
  
The three came to Leo's door.  
  
"Evanescence," Leo said and the painting opened.  
  
"Nice room huh?" I asked seeing Harry's expression.  
  
"Makes me think that the students are getting ripped off," Harry said.  
  
"Not really Harry," Dumbledore said. "So what's so important?"  
  
"I had a vision," I said from sitting on Leo's bed.  
  
"Hold it. Before we get to the vision thing. Is this where you slept last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had my vision last night when I couldn't sleep. Freaked me out royally. Came here to tell Leo and I stayed here. Got a problem with it Bro?" I asked.  
  
"Do you really need me to answer that?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "What was in this vision?"  
  
I told him and then we sat at the table in Leo's room discussing what to do.  
  
"Have a party. Not a ball, but like a kegger. Minus the alcohol of course. Then when they come I can put a protective shield around the students," I said.  
  
"Can you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
I put a shield around the table. "May have to practice a bit, but I think I'll have it down in time."  
  
"What's our excuse for the party?" Leo asked.  
  
"Do we need an explanation? Time off from homework. Time to chill with friends. Have a blast. We'll have our own Bronze night," I said.  
  
"Bronze night?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Party major. Kailie and I can take care of backup if we need it," Leo said.  
  
After we laid the plan out Leo, Harry, and I headed towards the owlery to contact The charmed ones and the Sunny Hell Scooby's  
  
*****  
  
At dinner that night I walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"We got it all set. They're coming," I said then sat back down.  
  
"You should have been here this morning Kailie. Your boyfriend walked in with his shirt unbuttoned showing his chest," Hermione smiled.  
  
"I see Harry didn't tell you where I spent the night," I smirked.  
  
"You didn't," Hermione said.  
  
"Later," I said.  
  
"I'm finished," Hermione said standing. "Come on Kailie."  
  
I stood and Hermione and I walked out as I told her what happened. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Girls," They muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"How did it feel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well it was so comfy I fell asleep almost instantly," I said.  
  
"You are so lucky!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"What's the deal?" Lavender asked coming in and over to her bed  
  
"Her and Leo," Hermione said.  
  
"So that's where you were last night," Lavender smirked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. I don't wanna be the gossip of Hogwarts," I said.  
  
"I won't I promise," Lavender walked over and sat by us.  
  
"We need to do this more often," I said.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Girls night. Just us chilling out with each other. A night without boys," I said.  
  
"When?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"It's a deal," Hermione said.  
  
***** 


	13. The War

February 28th.  
  
I was sitting side by side with Harry. We were looking out the window in the common room. It was about 3 in the morning and no one was out besides us. I looked at my brother and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry H. All will be good," I said.  
  
"Things never go good for me," Harry muttered.  
  
"Same here. My life is one big screw up," I said leaning back.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"My life was really crappy before I came here. I rather face moldy-wart again rather than going back," I answered quietly.  
  
"Why was it so bad?"  
  
"You don't want to know bro. Don't want to upset you before our war," I ruffled his hair.  
  
"Can't be as bad as my summers," Harry muttered.  
  
"Much worse," I sighed.  
  
"Tell me. I want to know about you before you came into my world," Harry said.  
  
"Well I didn't have much of a family. I had a sister, but she died. My mom always blamed me and I didn't care. Dad died from a drunk drive a month later and my mom made me move to St. Louis where I met Prue. Life perk up a bit? Hell no. Mom went nuts. Always drinking never, going to work, and starting to slowly drip into insanity. Leo was all the way across the country and I had no money to go see him. SO one day in the mail I get two plane tickets to come to visit Leo. One for me, One for Prue. We left and my mom was even too drunk to notice. Prue fell in love with Leo's brother than they broke it of finally. We came back and things stayed the same. I came back from school one day and a Police officer was waiting. Prue was with me so we walked up to my house where he told me that my mom was getting arrested for drug use. Lucky me eh? So I started staying with friends, and finally started living with Prue. Leo didn't and still doesn't know about any of this happening. Don't tell him either. Hell of a life huh?"  
  
Harry was silent.  
  
"Bet the freaking elders didn't know that I would eventually find out I was a witch. So what do you think?"  
  
"Nothing I say can describe what I think," Harry admitted.  
  
I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into my room. I quietly grabbed a chest and brought him over onto my bed. I opened it and handed him a dagger with engravings on it.  
  
"For tomorrow's fight. It was a gift to me from my sis. She would want you to have it," I whispered.  
  
"I can't Kailie," he said.  
  
"Harry, I mean it. It would make me feel better."  
  
He took it and I grabbed a photo album as we walked back down to our previous spot. I handed it to him.  
  
"Take a look. Have any questions ask."  
  
He started looking. Then stopped at a picture.  
  
"Who is everyone here?"  
  
"Oh. The Charmed Crew Picture. Alright," I said then pointed to the person as I mentioned them. " Cougar who gets her name from her favorite animal, Val-Gal, our Xander who is famous for his world record of balancing a Twinkie on his nose, Travis the fastest kid who lived, Barbas for her quit wit, Coy Leo's brother, Ry and Ty the demolition twins who always crash during bike races because they look at the girls, Nicole, Willow for her hair that could out-win any Weasley, Me, Leo, and Melinda known for her relation to me, Brilliance, smart ass remarks, and her damn the world attitude."  
  
"Where was this taken at?"  
  
"Leo's place."  
  
"Promise me you wont die tomorrow."  
  
I looked at him shocked.  
  
"You are the only family I have Kailie, don't act so shocked. If you died I would never be the same . I just met my only sister."  
  
I hugged him and he was almost in tears.  
  
"I promise."  
  
*****  
  
Harry and I were in the teacher's common room for the pre-battle announcements.  
  
"Act as normal as possible. Kailie got the spell down to perfection?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"No I was just sitting on my lazy ass these past couple months knowing that we're all going to die without it. God you think you could please have some Faith in me. Sheesh," I said  
  
"You don't want any Faith in you Kailie," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey B that's not fair. At least she's not falling for vampires," Faith said.  
  
"No, but she's a mini- Piper. Falling for dead guys who are now angels," Phoebe said.  
  
"Can we get off the topic of me please? I'm beginning to regret inviting you all," I said.  
  
Dawn came over and put her arms around my neck.  
  
"You don't mean that. After this is all done we'll silly string Snapey again if it makes you happy? Or," Dawn whispered in my ear.  
  
"I vote for plan b on that one," I said.  
  
Snape growled.  
  
"Oh go put the stick out of your ass. It will do us all some good," Willow retorted.  
  
"Every one ready?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
I grabbed a dagger off the table and put it in the back of my belt.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Alright place your bets. Who ever kills the most death eaters wins," I said standing on the table and pulling out a piece of paper.  
  
"$10 on Faith," Harry said.  
  
"We got 10 on Faith. Any others?"  
  
"15 on the Buffster," Xander said.  
  
"Alright. How bout you G-man?"  
  
"Do you have to call me that," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah how much?"  
  
"50 on The Charmed Trio Combined," Leo piped up.  
  
"Double that," McGonagall said.  
  
"How bout you Kailie?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm going on Willow. She can spell those dudes all the way to hell," I said. "Alright we still need bets from Snapey, Dumbledore, G-man and the charmed trio."  
  
"50 on either slayer. Each," Snape said.  
  
"30 on Willow also," Dumbledore said.  
  
"We take 50 on Willow. Each," Piper piped up for the Charmed ones.  
  
"Alright we all have to be honest. Count truthfully. Winners split the money. Money total in the bet is......... $280. All right everyone has to pay up or else Buffy and I get to kick some ass. Now lets party away," I said.  
  
"And then Kick those Death eaters asses," Faith said as we all stormed out.  
  
*****  
  
Music blasted in the great hall. All the students were having a great time until the doors flew open and a bunch of death eaters stood there.  
  
" Everyone gather in the center!" Harry, Leo, and I yelled.  
  
All the students huddled in the middle while the fighters were surrounding them ready to protect them from the Death Eaters. I sat on top of a table then closed my eyes and held my hands toward the group. I muttered some words in Latin then a green shield formed around the students.  
  
"Damn it why do I always have to get dizzy," I said.  
  
Harry helped me up and then we got out our weapons. The great fight began. The 7th and 6th years were hurdling curses at the death eaters to help the people fighting.  
  
"Harry! Duck!" I screamed.  
  
He ducked and a death eater got hit by another's curse. Harry stood and decapitated a few death eaters with his new sward. The death eaters kept coming and coming. I felt something go through the side of my stomach. I looked down and fell to my knees. A death eater stabbed me from behind. I saw the wolf in the corner. The wolf nodded it's head.  
  
"Kailie!" Harry yelled slicing and dicing his way over.  
  
"Harry No! Keep fighting. I'll be alright," I said.  
  
I walked over to the wall where the fight wasn't really happening. I pulled the sward out  
  
and slowly stood. I fought through the pain. About a hour later the Death eaters started to flee since they saw that they were losing. The great hall suddenly got silent as all the evil was gone. I couldn't fight it anymore. I dropped my swards and fell to my knees.  
  
Darkness.......................  
  
*****  
  
Harry saw his sister fall and ran over to her. He was the first one there.  
  
"Everyone go back to your rooms until You are told you can leave," Dumbledore announced.  
  
All the students ran through the hallways to their rooms. Leo came over and tried to heal her, but it wouldn't work. Leo grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't wait for us," he said then orbed both of them out.  
  
"Well that was weird," Faith said.  
  
"Vague much?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Anyone know what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Death eater stabbed her in the stomach about an hour ago. She kept fighting," Harry said.  
  
***** 


	14. Old Scoobies and The New Elder Leo

Wolves cries and howls could be heard echoing in Hogwarts. Harry grabbed his cloak, some warm clothes, and headed outside. He saw Leo sitting my the lake listening to the wolves. Harry sat next to him then took off the cloak.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"One place she would want to be," Leo answered.  
  
Harry looked at him waiting for more.  
  
"Only if you don't tell anyone else. Not even the professors," Leo said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Willow, Coy, Cougar, and Xander are healers. They are from-"  
  
"I know who they are. We were talking yesterday," Harry said.  
  
"She's in good hands, Harry. Kailie won't die. If I know that girl she'll kick the Angel of Death's ass before even stepping a foot in heaven. She and I talked. Kailie said that if she ever left this world some time soon she would never forgive herself for leaving you so quickly. I quote: Her dead heart would shatter into a million pieces."  
  
"When did Kailie say that?"  
  
"The night of her vision."  
  
*****  
  
Leo orbed in and walked over to Cougar.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Sit down Leo, we need to talk," Cougar said as they both sat. "The would is healed, but there's a problem. You know how Buffy was comatose with her eyes open? How she knew about everything happening, but for some reason she was stuck in a coma?"  
  
"She's in that type of coma."  
  
"Piper-"  
  
"Kailie. It's Kailie."  
  
"I'll ask later. Kailie, needs to be with someone that she's close to. Kailie needs to know that you and who ever is here for her. If you can get Prue here....." Cougar said.  
  
"Prue is dead. She was killed in an attack by Caleb against her and Kailie. How about Harry?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He explained everything to Cougar.  
  
"We'll move her to the Scooby house where they can be alone," Cougar said.  
  
*****  
  
"What?!" Snape asked. "You've got to be insane?"  
  
"Really? Do you care about her getting better or are you just trying to be a pain in the ass?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm going. I don't care about what any of you say," Harry said standing.  
  
"How long?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"You're considering this?" Snape asked the head master.  
  
"Snapey chill. Think of this as a bit of time without any Potters," Harry said.  
  
"How long?" Snape said grasping the offer.  
  
"A week possibly two," Leo said.  
  
"Alright. Harry go and pack," Dumbledore said and Harry ran out.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You don't need to worry about him if you are. He's in good hands. Kailie trusted these people with her life under many occasions," Leo said.  
  
"I'm worried about Weasley and Granger," Dumbledore admitted.  
  
"Why those two?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Those two will find the need to tag along or else they will ultimately worry," Snape answered for him.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"What? You know it's true," Snape said.  
  
*****  
  
"I think this classifies as her worst year ever," Harry said.  
  
"Why because of the Coma?" Coy asked walking in. "If so she's already been in one."  
  
"One? This year she's been in two," Harry said.  
  
"Three. Remember when she got hit with the killing curse," Leo said walking in  
  
"Killing curse? My dead bro been leaving something out?" Coy asked.  
  
*****  
  
I couldn't move at all. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a whimper. I saw everyone there, but I couldn't do anything. I was trapped. Then everything faded into the voice from my other vision.  
  
He is your heart. Don't let him go....... return to him soon or the war is lost. Fight, my child. Fight.  
  
The wolf walked foreword and rested his head on my lap.  
  
Your war hasn't ended. The twice blessed child will be born and all magic will cease. On that night, and in that hour the attack will come. Beware the Ides of March my child. The Ides of March is a great day indeed. You're counting down 5.4.3. Be ready my Child, for you are my oldest. Take care of your brother. May you both be well.  
  
The wolf looked up and liked my face. The wolves eyes met mine.  
  
Fight.....Fight.......Fight.......fight......  
  
I saw everything again. It finally clicked where we were. I was in the old Scooby meeting place. The tree house at our hangout. I laughed in my mind and it came out. Harry's face looked at me in shock and happiness. I couldn't stop laughing. Leo came up.  
  
"You brought me here?" I asked laughing. "In the trust of your stupid Brother. I should have died when I had the chance."  
  
I kept laughing.  
  
"Hey Skye what's got you all happy?" Cougar asked as she and Willow came in.  
  
"Well I got a visit from a wolf and I think I heard my moms voice. Then I wake up here with Coy in the room. Seeing his face when anyone wakes up will make even Snapey laugh," I joked.  
  
"You have to quit wit the comas," Leo said.  
  
"To the teachers know?" I asked.  
  
"No. They only know that you are here and that you needed some one here with you so they let me come," Harry said.  
  
*****  
  
Wolves howled in the distance. I felt Leo's arms wrap around my shoulders.  
  
"They've been doing that every night since you went into a coma," Leo said.  
  
"It's a warning. The Ides of March is in 5 days. I don't want to keep fighting Leo. I lose something every time I do," I said quietly.  
  
"What did you lose last fight?" Leo asked.  
  
"Besides the money I lost on the bet..... I've lost my will. I just don't know why I keep this up. All this fighting. When does it end?" I asked.  
  
"It never does," A voice said from behind them.  
  
"Hello Dead-Boy. What don't you understand about Privacy?" I asked.  
  
"Listen I know you don't like me, and Hell I don't really like you, but that's the least of all our problems. You are getting visions, we don't know why," C. Leo said.  
  
"Shock me, Shock me. The Elder's don't know something," Leo said.  
  
"I can clip your wings faster than you can say Kailie," C. Leo smirked.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked C. Leo. " You used to care, or at least acted with a little heart and now look at you. I have one thing to say to you and I have been waiting to say it since I ever met your sorry ass," I said walking towards C. Leo.  
  
"Kailie don't," Leo said looking me in the eyes. "Don't."  
  
"Screw that. He wants to start something I will. Listen Leo, I don't know what in your right mind convinced you to become an elder, but I hope you know I'm glad you did. Because now Piper won't hurt anymore. You don't know what the hell she was feeling ever since you two fought," I started.  
  
"Kailie. Stop," Leo said.  
  
I kept going.  
  
"I wish I hadn't got Chris killed. I wish he would have blown you up just like what I saw happening in the future. The only reason I did have him killed was because I thought it might help your family a bit, but boy was I wrong. Next time I come across something killing you or the remaining elders in the future I won't stop it. Do the world a hell of a lot of good without you Dead goys stinking it up."  
  
"Before you get all in my face little girl maybe you should know a few things about me," C. Leo said standing.  
  
Yep, I thought. Defiantly something different about Leo.  
  
"You are worth nothing to the Elders or personally to me. None of us would care if you died. Sure your brother would be upset for a while, but he'd get over it. Sure we were going to stop you from having visions."  
  
"Why so I could die without knowing what's going to happen, good plan there Captain Peroxide. By the way love the white hair, makes you look all grandpa," I smirked.  
  
"Better watch it Potter. You're just a little girl. One of many on this planet. Killing you wouldn't make a difference," C. Leo said. "You're just filth."  
  
I punched C. Leo in the jaw. Then kicked him in the stomach. Right when I was about to start fighting him Leo pulled me back.  
  
"Kailie that is enough. Don't make me get Dumbledore," leo said.l  
  
"Screw that!" I said shaking of his grip.  
  
I walked towards C. Leo once again.  
  
"Fuck you and your elders. Hope you know the choice you just made," I said then walked out.  
  
C. Leo spat the blood out and looked at the other Leo.  
  
"You just killed a young girl. She was sent here to save your kid. Get out of here before I kill you myself," Leo said venom in his voice.  
  
C. Leo orbed out.  
  
***** 


	15. Wolf Appears and another Vision Comes

I walked towards the entrance Hall.  
  
"Ms. Potter go back to your dorm," Snape said stepping in front of me.  
  
"Go stick your wand up your ass," I said then walked to the front doors.  
  
I walked out with my cloak waving behind me. I walked towards the lake. There sat the wolf from my visions. As soon as I was sitting the wolf set his head on my lap.  
  
"Loner huh?"  
  
The wolf looked up and nodded.  
  
"Makes two of us. Too bad school doesn't allow trained wolves as pets. That would be too much to ask for huh? But you wouldn't hurt any one would you?"  
  
The wolf liked my face.  
  
"What's your name huh?"  
  
The wolf looked in to my eyes, his filled with sadness. I realized what was wrong.  
  
"Your young. You lost your mom," I said.  
  
The wolf whimpered his yes. His fur felt like velvet.  
  
"How about I give you a name. Would you like that?"  
  
He licked my face and I giggled.  
  
"Alright. How about Artemis?"  
  
He looked up and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I didn't like it either. Um, Lobo?"  
  
The wolf had a look of thought then shook his head.  
  
"Lightning?"  
  
The wolf raised his hand as if to shake. I shook it.  
  
"We got a deal. Lightning. It fits you," I said.  
  
I laid back on the grass looking at the stars. Lightning rested his head on my stomach and I petted it. The sun started to rise.  
  
"Kailie look out, a wolf," Hagrid's voice said.  
  
"It's alright Hagrid. Lightning meet Hagrid. Hagrid this is a friend Lightning," I introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Hagrid said to the wolf who howled a short response. "Where did you find em?"  
  
"He is the wolf from those visions I got. He's tame. It stinks I cant keep him in the castle as a per. Maybe play a few pranks on Snapey with Lightning. Would you like that?" I asked the wolf.  
  
The wolf smiled an evil grin. He howled.  
  
"Smart wolf you got yourself there Kailie. Better be getting back to the castle," Hagrid said.  
  
"I'm going to chill out here for a while. Go on ahead to breakfast," I told Hagrid.  
  
"Take care," Hagrid said as he walked to the Castle.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked Lightning.  
  
Lightning started to run around. I looked at him like he was crazy. He howled. I chased him and he chase me for a bit. Until I got tired and Laid on the grass. Lightning set his head on my stomach once again.  
  
*****  
  
Professor Dumbledore watched all of this through his windows. His office door opened.  
  
"Albus are you coming to breakfast?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Come here Minerva. Take a look," Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor McGonagall came over and saw Kailie playing with the wolf.  
  
"Is that a wolf?" She asked.  
  
"Indeed. We shall ask her about this later. Come one let's head to breakfast."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay Leo's here and Kailie isn't. What's the sitch?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down.  
  
Harry looked up and notice that Hermione was telling the truth. Leo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Uh oh," Harry said.  
  
"We've had your sister in a coma twice, and faced death eaters without you saying uh oh. Now when your sister isn't here you say it?" Ron asked.  
  
*****  
  
"You have any food?" I asked Lightning.  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Alright," I said a few words and a bowl of beef stew formed. "Sorry champ best I could do."  
  
Lightning finished it then walked to the lake for a drink. He liked my face in response to the meal.  
  
"You think that was good? Wait till you try my beef stew," I said while petting his head.  
  
Lightning looked me in the eye.  
  
"No I don't have any on me."  
  
He still gave me a look.  
  
"Tomorrow maybe. I'll try."  
  
Lightning laid his head on my legs while I had my hands supporting the top of my body up. Lightning's ears perked up. He howled a little bit. I turned and saw Professor Dumbledore walk up. Lightning looked at me.  
  
"He's good. It's Snape were going to scare," I told Lightning.  
  
He rested his head on my legs again.  
  
"Hello Professor," I said.  
  
"Beautiful creature you have here. Where did you find such a tame creature?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore meet Lightning, the wolf from my visions. Lightning this is the head teacher dude."  
  
Lightning looked at me again.  
  
"Well go on Shake his hand."  
  
Lightning got up and lifted a paw for Dumbledore to shake. He took it and lightning sat back down. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Intelligent also," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Lightning perked his head up at me as if saying 'You hear that? I'm intelligent.'  
  
"I know your smart. Did you really need me to tell you the obvious?"  
  
Lightning shook his head then rolled over with his stomach in the air which I instantly rubbed.  
  
"You know what he's thinking?"  
  
"Sort of. It's hard to explain. I trust Lightning with my life and I just met him. In my vision I realized that It's my mom speaking. She told me to follow the wolf. He's my guide. So if I sneak out at night It's to see Lightning," I said.  
  
"Maybe you won't have to sneak out. He0 can stay in your room as long as he doesn't do anything bad."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
I squealed and threw my arms around Professor Dumbledore's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said.  
  
"Now go show him to his new room. Lightning needs to settle in and you need to get to Leo's class."  
  
"Right thanks Professor," I said running towards the building with Lightning following.  
  
I reached the front doors and opened them up.  
  
"NO attacking and please behave," I told Lightning who nodded.  
  
We walked towards the Gryffindor tower when we ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Your new friend Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Lightning tell him how you fell about him," I said.  
  
Lightning took the hint. He stepped forwards and started growling with his teeth showing, Draco jumped back.  
  
"Call your wolf off Kailie," he said.  
  
"Lightning show Mr. Malfoy the way out," I said.  
  
Lightning started to chase Draco. Lightning stopped, but Draco kept running. I walked up to the wolf.  
  
"Nice."  
  
We walked into the Common room.  
  
"Kailie, why is there a wolf with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's staying with me. Lighting this is my little brother Harry. Get to know him like you know me," I told Lightning while sitting on the other side of the couch by Harry.  
  
Lightning jumped on the couch and rested his head on Harry's lap waiting to be petted.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said as she walked in and saw the wolf.  
  
Lightning's head perked up and his tongue hung out of his mouth.  
  
"Mione meet your new roommate, Lightning," Harry joked.  
  
Lightning trotted over to Hermione, sat and lifted his paw up. Hermione shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
*****  
  
Houses merged,  
  
Fighting as one.  
  
Alliances formed,  
  
to fight the ultimate evil.  
  
The one you love, Your heart,  
  
Will die in the hands of evil.  
  
The fight will be won,  
  
by the magic from the boy who lived  
  
I shot up from my sleep. Lightning's, who was sleeping next to me on my bed, head shot up to look at me. He got up and nuzzled me with his head.  
  
"I'm alright," I told him while petting him.  
  
***** 


	16. Lightning's Thoughts

"Houses Merged?" Snape asked.  
  
"All fighting as one. We need to make an announcement about the rivalry. It needs to stop or else were screwed," I said.  
  
"You're leaving something out," Leo said walking over.  
  
"I so am not."  
  
Leo raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Okay. The only thing I'm leaving out is my feelings on this houses merged thing. I'm fine with it, but if I have to fight next to Malfoy..... let's just say it isn't my fault if he loses a hand."  
  
Leo kept glaring, but then dropped it.  
  
"I'll make the announcement tonight. Kailie, I am going to pull you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione from your classes until after this. I want you two to practice with Leo. Leo I want you and Kailie to step up the fighting skills. Alright?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Fine with me," Leo said.  
  
We al started to walk towards the Dining Hall.  
  
"I'm gonna skip dinner," I said.  
  
"You okay?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna take Lightning for a walk then Go to bed. Night," I kissed Leo.  
  
As I walked away I heard Leo say 'Night.'  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
I walked into my room where Lightning was sleeping with his head on my pillow. I put the blanket on him and he still slept. I walked over to the window and sat.  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Lightning came over and sat. He looked me in the eyes. A tear slipped from mine and he wiped it away with his nose. I laughed a short laugh and laid there with Lightning.  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
*****  
  
"Alright. Today we're stepping things up. You heard what Dumbledore said. You need to make alliances with each other. No arguments. Any bad feelings you have for on another, throw them out, your life may depend on it. Pick someone who is not in your house for practice with," Leo said.  
  
Everyone did. I picked up a sward as Leo did.  
  
"Now watch as she blocks my moves. This is what you're practicing," Leo said.  
  
I slipped on my headphones. I nodded.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I blocked Leo's moves. Then the class started. Harry, Leo, and I walked around correcting where it needed to be done.  
  
"Now. We'll call one up at a time to fight Kailie, so we can see where you stand," Leo said.  
  
"What?!" I said along with half of the class.  
  
"Come on Kat. You can beat any of them," Leo said.  
  
"Your better then Dead boy here," Harry said.  
  
I growled.  
  
"Call `em up, but since I'm doing this you have to take out Lightning for a month," I said.  
  
"Week," Leo said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Leo called Draco up.  
  
"Lightning?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah you know the wolf that scared your knickers off," I said.  
  
"I'll count to three then you can start," Leo said.  
  
"Hold it," I said putting my headphones back up.  
  
"3...2..1.."  
  
We started.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
This continued till the class ended.  
  
"What are you listening to that has you so concentrated? You are never like this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hero," I answered.  
  
"Why Hero?" Leo asked as the next class pilled in.  
  
"A promise a boy gave me long ago," I told him then sat in the back by Lightning.  
  
*****  
  
I sat on my bed writing letters. I looked at Lightning.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked.  
  
It may not be the right thing, but if it makes you feel better then it is.  
  
"Thanks," I said then did a double take.  
  
We both looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"I heard your thoughts," I said.  
  
You did?  
  
"No I just have a good imagination."  
  
Smart ass.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
This could be really cool. We should tell that Merlin guy.  
  
"Okay want to go now?"  
  
It should be good. Hey since tomorrow is Saturday can you make that beef stew again. Yours this time like you promised?  
  
I stood. "You are a spoiled wolf."  
  
What can I say. You love me.  
  
I laughed. We walked to Dumbledore's office. We were soon stopped by Snape.  
  
This Snapey?  
  
"Yep."  
  
Can I growl at him? Maybe a little nip at his ankles?  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Are you talking to a wolf?" Snape asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
Are you a gothic? God what a peach cake. Hey Peaches like that Angel guy you were telling me about.  
  
"Snape doesn't have a soul and he's not a vampire," I told Lightning. "Well are you going to?"  
  
Lightning started to growl and we walked past Snape and up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.  
  
He almost wet his pants.  
  
"Tell me about it. He was terrified."  
  
"Who was?" Professor Dumbledore asked walking in from behind us.  
  
"Snapey. We, being Lightning and I, need to talk to you."  
  
Actually you need to talk. I will do the howling and growling.  
  
"Now who's the smart ass?" I asked.  
  
Lightning did a little bow. Dumbledore ignored that.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I can hear Light's thoughts. We can talk basically."  
  
Can you say it any more bluntly? Give the old man a heart attack.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sorry.  
  
"Indeed you can. Perhaps you can use this to your advantage in the upcoming fight."  
  
Whoa who said anything about me fighting. Leave that to the Chicken here.  
  
"I am not a chicken, fuzz ball."  
  
You're acting like a kid. Wait you are. Never mind. Give me time to come up with another insult.  
  
"God," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Leo ran in.  
  
Oh great. Here come your lover boy.  
  
"I can kick you just so you know," I told Lightning.  
  
Like you would to a poor innocent me?  
  
I snorted. "Innocent my ass."  
  
"Huh?' Leo asked.  
  
"She can hear the wolf's thoughts," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh okay.....Wait huh?" Leo said.  
  
Lightning did a wolf-laugh.  
  
Hey when are you two getting married?  
  
"I am not getting married you mutt."  
  
What ever. You two are going to. You two love each other. Just get it over with.  
  
"At this rate your going straight for sleeping outside tonight."  
  
Shutting up now.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Lightning nipped my ankle.  
  
"Ouch," I said.  
  
"Well. This is lovely," Leo quipped.  
  
"Shut up," I said as Lightning thought it  
  
***** 


	17. The Final Fight

Everyone was gathered in the great hall once again waiting for the war to begin. The first years were in a hidden dungeon until the end of the fight.  
  
"Remember. None of us are enemies against one another," Leo yelled.  
  
"When you look around. You don't see an enemy. You see your family. You see a warrior in the same army. A close friend who is helping you fight to live," I said.  
  
"So are they just going to storm in here knowing that we're waiting?" A 5th year Hufflepuff asked.  
  
A bunch of people spoke their thoughts on that. I looked at Leo. I hit the CD player. Evanescence's Going Under started playing. Everyone took out their weapons.  
  
"Tonight. WE will give Hogwarts a new title," Ron yelled.  
  
"Hogwarts School of witchcraft, wizardry, and kick ass warriors," Harry and Hermione yelled.  
  
The students cheered and the professors looked amused. I got an idea. I walked over to Snape and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You know Snapey you cant be a stubborn ass tonight. Cause if you do, I can kick your butt. So celebrate your non-Giles-ness," I said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"That's the ticket," I said then walked back over to where Leo was standing.  
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist. I took a deep breath remembering the words in my vision. I had discussed with Leo a deal earlier.  
  
Lightning. Go do it, I thought to my wolf.  
  
Good luck, Lightning said.  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Traveling Soldier started playing.  
  
"Our song baby," He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Don't finish it tonight. I want the letter saying the soldier's coming home," I whispered.  
  
"I'll try," He whispered.  
  
The Death Eaters Crashed in with a few demons.  
  
"Decapitate them!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
The war began. Students hurled spells while other's fought.  
  
I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a traveling soldier our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soldiers coming home.  
  
I caught sight of a dark lighter entering.  
  
"Leo Go!" I yelled.  
  
He saw the dark lighter, but kept fighting.  
  
"Leo," I said from fighting next to him.  
  
"If I die, I'll go down fighting," He said. "Go help Harry."  
  
Leo watched as I walked away.  
  
So the letters came from an army camp in california then vietnam and he told her of his heart might be loving all of the things he was so scared of and he said when its getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sittin' down at the pier and i close my eyes and see your pretty smile don't worry but i won't be able to write for a while.  
  
*****  
  
While the fighting was going on Lightning Had letter's in his mouth. He dropped one on Harry's bed then on Dumbledore and McGonagall's Desks. Lightning then ran towards the battle to help.  
  
*****  
  
The death eaters cries of death kept coming until there were only about 16 people fighting the last of them. Harry killed the last one. Everyone looked around. I caught eyes on someone laying down on the floor. I dropped my sward and ran over. Leo sat there with an arrow coming out of his arm.  
  
"Oh god," I whispered.  
  
Lightning came over. I wrapped my hand around Lightning's paw.  
  
"One more time baby. Please," I whispered.  
  
Leo grabbed my hand, and for one last time he orbed out. The lyrics of the song hanging in the air.  
  
A man said folks will you bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead.......  
  
*****  
  
Harry walked to his room. He saw the letter on his bed and opened it.  
  
I once heard a story of a bird that will fly and fly until he reaches that one place he can call home. When that bird died it let out the most beautiful song. At that moment everything seems to freeze in the world just to listen to that bird sing. I guess you can say I'm still searching for that place to call home. Until I find it, and you are by my side once and for all, neither of us shall sing that song. PLease orgive me for leaving, I need a break from the magic world. Okay so maybe I  
  
need to get away from the deaths, but.......Written on the back is a address in the other realm. When summer comes I want you to write to Paige, you know the girl that I was staying with, and have her orb you there. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Kailie.  
  
Harry closed the letter and looked up. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing there.  
  
*****  
  
I took the Keys out of my Jeep, my sunglasses on my head. I looked over at Lightning.  
  
"Okay be good. You need to get your shot and then we'll be out of there. No  
  
attacking other animals or people even if they start something. Got it?"  
  
Got it, now open this bloody door.  
  
I laughed then opened my door and let lightning climb out. We walked into the vets office and sat. We got called back and Lightning trotted next to me.  
  
"A bit young to be here on your own aren't you?" The vet asked as he closed the door.  
  
"17," I said.  
  
"Ah. Who do we have here?" The vet asked.  
  
Big Bird you goon.  
  
"Lightning," I said.  
  
"Well put Lightning up on here then we can give him the shot and you'll be out of here."  
  
I gave Lightning a look. He jumped on the chair then on the table. He smirked at me. When he got the shot he yelped then gave me the most dirtiest look.  
  
"Oh come on it didn't hurt that much," I told him.  
  
The vet laughed. "Alright hand this to the nurse at the counter and then you can pay."  
  
*****  
  
I walked along the beach looking at the waves crashing by my feet. My skirt was blowing in the wind.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"Willow! Xan-man!" I said as the group walked up.  
  
Cougar and Coy soon joined us. We chilled on the beach then went surfing. I was laying back underneath the umbrella with Willow talking.  
  
"Is there room for one more?" A voice asked.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed then hugged my brother.  
  
Lightning heard me say Harry and ran over from his spot on my porch.  
  
"Old McGonagall had a heart attack when she read your letter," Harry said still hugging me.  
  
"Hey Piper who's your new boy?" Xander yelled coming back from surfing.  
  
"Hey Guys remember my brother Harry?" I said as we walked towards the group.  
  
"Sup Chiko?" Cougar said.  
  
"Nice seeing you again dawg," Coy said.  
  
"How long you staying?" Willow asked inviting him to sit.  
  
We both sat under the umbrella in the shade.  
  
"Until we have to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"You're going back?" Willow asked me.  
  
"This was just a chilling break. I needed one after Leo, Prue, all of that crap. Just chill Chiko. We got to teach Harry here how to talk and then we can make fun of everyone at Hogwarts without them knowing."  
  
"How much longer until you have to leave?" Willow asked.  
  
"A month. How did you get here?" I asked Harry.  
  
"I asked Paige. I snuck out of the house and here I am."  
  
***** A/N: Sequel???? I already have a sequel started. Email me or say it in your review, Thranks for all yoru reviews. Sklye Melcher 


End file.
